Five girls want's Foxy's
by HaremCat
Summary: Debido a un error, un Foxy nuevo fue enviado a un destino errado, donde conocerá a 5 personas que querrán ganarse su corazón o morir en el intento... eso era antes, ahora una poderosa sexta aparece y al igual que la sexta noche, comenzara siendo una pesadilla. (CAP 10 listo despues de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho) (Cap 10 Fixed) (lamento el inconveniente u.u)
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 "Roto"

(aclaracion: Fnaf no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero esta historia es mia)

(declaración: me gustan los gatos okno, en este fic los animatronics serán mas… como she dishe… humanos, creo no sé si será la palabra, pero serán más emocionales y ese tipo de cosas)

Noche X.

Hacía mucho que los incidentes de la pizzería se habían calmado, los animatronics llevaban una vida "normal" o tanto como se podía, seguían despidiendo a los guardias cada 7 o menos, en caso de que este muriese, dado que la política de la empresa cambio a "no se informara a la policía local de una desgracia o presunta desgracia relacionada con la pizzería o sus relacionados hasta dentro de 90 días y debe mantenerse absoluto silencio antes o después del tiempo transcurrido", la verdad, no se sabía con claridad como la ley aprobaba esas normas, pero eso le brindaba a los animatronics una fuente de diversión constante y confiable, tampoco se sabía cómo es que seguían viniendo guardias.

Pero este guardia tenía algo diferente, no había mostrado su rostro y no cometía ningún error, ni siquiera Golden freedy lo pudo interceptar.

Foxy se encontraba en la sala principal de la nueva pizzería, dado que el nuevo dueño había comprado las patentes tecnológicas de los animatronics antiguos y nuevos e incluso los de la fallida "casa del terror de freddy's" por lo que estaban todos antiguos y nuevos, desde los originales hasta los toy, incluyendo a puppet y a ballon boy junto con sprintrap, el cual se había calmado bastante, al parecer su memoria no resulto muy bien en la reconstrucción dado que ahora era llamado "Golden bonnie", todos se llevaban bastante bien, pero… siempre existen roces en un lugar con tantas "personas" juntas por tanto tiempo, en este caso…

¡Chica quiere estar con migo terca liebre morada!-dijo Foxy tirando de un brazo a Chica y por el otro lado…

¡No mientas tonto perro colorado!-dijo bonnie intentando separar a Foxy de Chica.

¡Chicos ya basta!-exigio soltándose de ambos-ya es suficiente de esto día tras día-dijo Chica cansada.

Tienes razón chica-dijo Foxy apenado-así que decide, ¿con quién te quedas? ¿Con esa liebre o con migo?-dijo Foxy apuntando a bonnie y a si mismo respectivamente.

¿Q-Que?-Chica estaba deseando no haber dicho nada-b-bueno yo…-Bonnie y Foxy estaban esperando pacientemente la respuesta, pero expectantes.

Yo elijo a Bonnie-dijo Chica abrazando a bonnie con un rubor en su rostro mecánico, el cual intentaba ocultad, no podía darle la cara a Foxy, el cual estaba congelado.

Ch-Chica-dijo bonnie y el abrazo de vuelta, no podía creerlo, al fin después de mucho, por fin había sucedido, levanto su rostro y le dio un beso.

…-Foxy se largó de ahí, silenciosamente, aun medio congelado, llego completamente desecho a su cueva del pirata, la cual ya no le parecía acogedora, con su alegre y rechinante suelo de madera y sus paredes pintadas con el fondo marino, parecía fría y siniestra, sentía que se estaba hundiendo en el fondo del océano, derrumbándose a pedazos.

"¿Por qué?, ¿es porque estoy desecho? ¿Estoy en mal estado?... ¿soy… malo?"-pensó Foxy, dijo mirándose a sí mismo, estaba lleno de hendiduras y su "piel" tenia agujeros por los cuales se veía parte de su endoesqueleto y sus cables.

Todos reparados menos… menos yo-dijo mirando el techo, los demás animatronicos fueron reparados de manera que se vieran más amigable con los niños, pero sin perder su antigua forma por completo, aun así, se veían bien, parecían levemente más humanos y los niños los querían… excepto a Foxy, al ser el "Pirata" debía verse rudo y algo macabro, así que solo solucionaron desperfectos internos sin arreglar lo estético.

…-Foxy quedo mirando el suelo deprimido… ya no quería seguir intentando, mangle, Chica, Toy Chica, Freddy y Toy freddy, etc. Incluso puppet y ballon boy eran felices, pero Foxy ya no encontraba sentido en intentar pintar sonrisas en los rostros de los niños, siendo que estos al verlo se asustaban.

(Durante el Día).

Bueno niños jejeje, creo que escucho un navío pirata acercándose, cuidado jeje -decía freddy alegre y apunto a la cueva del pirata, solo un puñado de los niños miro, el resto veía a los "Toy" o se estaban divirtiendo con el espectáculo de Puppet.

¿Foxyyyy?-llamo Freddy, pero no respondía -emmm creo que nuestro amigo pirata se encuentra cansado hoy jejeje, Toy chica ¿podrías despertarlo?, ten cuidado con la plancha-dijo Freddy y soltó una risa, luego volvió a tocar con "su banda".

Por supuesto jiji, espero que no me tomen como rehén-bromeaba Toy chica mientras se acercaba a la cueva del pirata.

(Dentro de la cueva del pirata)

¿Foxy?-Toy Chica lo vio en el fondo de la cueva del pirata, sentado y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, no se movía, así que Chica se acercó.

Foxy, te perdiste tu salida-dijo ella tocándole el hombro.

Je… como si eso importara-dijo Foxy sin moverse.

¿A qué te refieres? Claro que importa-dijo seria toy chica.

Por favor cuenta cuantos niños hay esperándome, déjame adivinar, ni uno solo-dijo Foxy orientando levemente la mirada a la cortina, Toy chica quería contradecirlo, pero sabía que tenía la razón.

¿Así que esto pasara? ¿Tiras la toalla y ya? ¿Qué paso con el pirata que no se daba por vencido jamás?-dijo intentando alentarlo.

Murió-dijo el zorro terminantemente, Toy chica se sorprendió por la respuesta, luego dirigió a la cortina.

Lo siento por ti foxy, te vendremos a visitar en la noche-dijo toy chica saliendo.

¡Al parecer el capitán está muy cansado hoy freddy!-dijo Toy chica disimulando su preocupación fuera de la cueva.

(En la noche)

Mangle y Freddy se encontraban fuera de le cueva del pirata, estaban tomados de la mano, luego de que Freddy consiguiera rearmarla noche tras noche, Mangle comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por él, además estaba muy feliz porque ahora era una animatronic como los demás.

¿F-Foxy?-se adentró tímidamente Mangle seguida por Freddy, no les costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba en la misma posición de antes.

¿Estás bien compañero?-pregunto Freddy poniendo una mano en su hombro, Foxy solo lo miro pero no hablo, luego volvió a su posición inicial sin decir ni una palabra.

Freddy ¿crees que esto sea por lo de Chica?-dijo Mangle.

¡Mangle no!-le dijo Freddy rápido, pensando que haría enojar a Foxy, pero nada…, no tenía ninguna reacción, Freddy lo miro compasivamente y puso su mano en el hombro de foxy.

Te apoyaremos siempre Foxy y siempre seremos tus amigos-dijo Freddy, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, pensando que podrían ayudarlo, pero no fue así, Foxy no salía, al tercer día ni siquiera se movía, entonces un día al atardecer, luego de que las funciones terminaran llegaron unos técnicos.

Mmm, sus circuitos y cableado parecen buenos, de hecho están en perfecto estado, tal vez el exterior está causando alguna anomalía en él, yo recomiendo que lo actualice y lo mejore o lo deseche y haga uno nuevo-dijo el técnico mirando el interior de foxy, el resto de animatronics escuchaban toda la charla, comenzaron a temer por su amigo.

No podemos deshacernos de él, tal vez no atraiga gente como antes pero es el que más ha sobrevivido-dijo el dueño, un hombre de traje.

De eso no cabe duda, recuerdo cuando tuve que ensamblarlo luego del incendio, será genial trabajar en la otra vez-dijo el técnico, luego de esa charla ambos fueron a conversar los términos del trato en otra sala, justo antes del anochecer se llevaron a Foxy en una caja de madera que decía "frágil", en la cueva del pirata pusieron a mangle y redecoraron para que pareciera nueva, las olas se veían más vivas que nunca.

(Por la noche)

Todos estaban en silencio sentados en diferentes sillas viendo la "cueva del pirata".

Lo extraño-dijo Toy chica recordando los momentos en los cuales la había animado, incluso encontró su cupcake perdido una vez.

Todos lo hacemos-dijo Golden Freddy-aún recuerdo cuando sorprendió a ese guardia-dijo Golden recordando.

(Flash back)

Este tipo ya me tiene harto!, nos sigue insultando y burlándose de nosotros-decía Foxy enojado, en ese tiempo eran solo los 4, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden Freddy.

Tranquilo amigo, que con enojarte no sacas nada-dijo Golden Freddy-el tipo a pesar de ser desesperante es listo y sabe cuándo atacaras, si pudieras ir por otro lado entonces-decía Gold pero lo interrumpió Foxy.

¿Otro lado?... ¡claro como no se me ocurrió antes!-dijo él y corrió a la caseta del guardia pero este la cerro como siempre.

Ouuuu yeah, nadie puede con este chico malo, menos estas descerebradas maquinas-decía mientras escuchaba los golpes de foxy en la puerta- toca todo lo que quieras no pasa…-decía pero se quedó frio al ver como foxy golpeaba con su gancho la ventana que daba a la oficina, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

¿q-que haces?-decía incrédulo, lo último que vio fue como foxy atravesó la ventana saltando directamente a él, no lo mato, solo le dio el susto de su vida, luego de que se desmayó foxy no paro de reír por horas al igual que el resto.

(Fin del flashback)

Jajajajaja-se rieron todos.

Me pregunto cómo volverá-dijo Toy Chica.

Hmmm, tal vez lo hagan más alto-dijo Mangle.

Y fuerte-opino Chica

Y apuesto-agrego Toy chica, las tres chicas suspiraron soñadoramente.

Ejem!-Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Bonnie se aclararon la garganta lo más fuerte posible con el ceño fruncido, todos volvieron a reír, pero Foxy volvería siendo más que eso.

Bueno, este es el Fin del cap uno, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho nya, nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 "Five night's at… Freedy's?"

Foxy acababa de salir del "taller" aunque ahora mismo estaba en otra caja, sus nuevos circuitos de vigía nocturna se activaron.

¿Uh? ¿d-dónde estoy?-dijo mientras intentaba distinguir algo a su alrededor pero era imposible.

No veo nada de nada-dijo y en ese instante un pequeño pulso de sonido solo audible para el mismo, salió de su cuello, sus ojos veían en la obscuridad como un sonar, veía las ondas de sonido extenderse alrededor de la caja pero no salían de ella.

Oh, así que una caja… ¡¿Cómo hice eso?!-estaba impresionado y algo asustado, entonces se quedó callado al oír unas voces fuera de la caja una especialmente cerca que parecía estar justamente al otro lado.

Rey Pirata… ¿el será nuestro nuevo compañero?-era una voz femenina.

¡Deja eso! Puedes despertarlo-dijo otra voz femenina.

¿Y eso es malo? Quiero conocerlo-

Chica tiene razón, hay que conocerlo-dijo una tercera voz, también femenina.

"¿chica? ¿Esa es la voz de chica? Ha de ser diferente por esta caja, debo salir de aquí"-dijo Foxy ideando como salir de ahí, iba a gritar para que le abrieran pero entonces.

¿Ves? Freddy me apoya, no seas aguafiestas Bonnie-dijo "Chica", Foxy se quedó helado.

"no es posible que hayan cambiado tanto sus voces… ¿o sí? … ¿O SI?"-estaba poniéndose nervioso.

Tal vez tenga algún desperfecto, debemos esperar a que la guardia lo active-dijo "bonnie".

Awwww que aguafiestas, si Foxy estuviera despierta ya habría hecho pedazos la caja por la curiosidad-dijo Chica y se pudieron escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

"…"-frio… total, el Foxy dentro de la caja...

Que tercas-dijo "bonnie" y se fue, todo se quedó en silencio, Foxy se debatía si salir o no, pero decidió enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

"ok como salgo de… ¿Qué es esto?"-pensó mientras tocaba algo en la puerta de la caja, parecía una palanca, al parecer abría la parte delantera de la caja.

"¿Por qué pondrían una palanca para abrir desde dentro?... no tengo tiempo para esto"-pensó y tiro suavemente de la palanca, abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, salió y vio su alrededor, estaba en una bodega subterránea, muy parecida a la de la pizzería pero…

¿De quién eran esas voces?-dijo y miro la caja en la cual estaba encerrado de nuevo y vio un pequeño libro que decía "instrucciones" iba a abrirlo pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos, guardo el libro y subió las escaleras, abrió lentamente la puerta, y la cerro detrás de sí.

Esto… es… la pizzería-dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero vasto un segundo vistazo para corregirse.

El escenario es diferente, es más alto y tiene menos detalles luminosos-dijo mientras veía el escenario, siguió recorriendo, estaba una sala parecida a la de puppet, pensó en sacarlo, pero recordó que el odiaba que lo molestaran mientras la música sonaba, era casi igual a la pizzería, entonces llego a un lugar que conocía bien.

Vaya esta cueva del pirata es más grande-dijo emocionado entonces escucho unas risas detrás de sí y dio vuelta de inmediato, lo que sea que fuere se movía rápido.

Jejeje-escucho la risa de nuevo, esta vez se escuchó más cerca.

¿Quién esta ah-decía pero fue embestido por algo, termino en el suelo.

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch- se quejaba Foxy en el suelo, lo que sea que lo embistió estaba encima de el-¡Oye quítate de encima!-exigió Foxy enojado.

l-lo lamento-el peso que tenía encima se retiró.

¿Por qué fue es…o-dijo levantándose y se encontró de frente con…

¿Ch-Chica?-dijo Foxy sorprendido.

¿Uh? ¿Nos conocemos?-dijo ella, sobándose la cabeza, no era común, llevaba una falda de líneas diagonales amarillas y blancas hasta la mitad del muslo, una polera corta que en el pecho que decía "Let's eat" en letras amarillas, parecía bastante humanoide, pero su "piel" seguía siendo amarilla.

N-No es posible, chica se asemeja a un ave, y-y no tiene cabello rubio además no es tan hermosa-dijo Foxy aterrado, ya no tenía idea de donde estaba, la chica se sonrojo.

¿Crees que soy hermosa?-dijo jugando con su cabello.

¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Foxy y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Chica confundida.

"¡quiero volver a mi caja, quiero volver a mi caja!"-pensaba desesperado Foxy bajando las escaleras y se metió de nuevo en la caja, se sintió aliviado por unos momentos entonces.

… ¿Por qué demonios escape?... ¡Foxy serás imbécil!-se gritó a sí mismo, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber preguntado nada, pero ya no podía salir, porque se escuchó la puerta de la bodega abrirse fuertemente.

¡Está ahí! ¡Abran esa caja!-se escuchó la voz de chica.

¿Segura que salió?-dijo la voz de bonnie

Claro que sí, lo embest… me lo encontré hace poco-dijo emocionada Chica

Pero necesitamos una llave para abrir la puerta, por lo que cuentas no creo que quiera salir-dijo "freddy"

Al demonio las llaves quiero conocerlo-era una voz nueva.

Así se habla foxy, ahora libera a tu rey-dijo más emocionada Chica.

Claro!-"Foxy" clavo su gancho en la esquina superior izquierda y luego rasgo la puerta de la caja como si nada.

Hola marinero-dijo la "Foxy" mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a abrir el corte que le había hecho a la puerta, pero fue interrumpida.

TAN TAN TAN TAN-se escuchó el sonido del reloj cuando llegaba a las 6 AM

"Yaaay"-gritaba emocionado Foxy en su mente.

Demonios, debemos volver a nuestros puestos!-dijo "Freddy" y con eso se escucharon los paso de todos corriendo, exepto…

Nos veremos esta noche "Rey Pirata"-dijo "Foxy" y salió corriendo como el resto, el Foxy encerrado en la caja dio un suspiro de alivio enorme, entonces al reto sintió a otras personas entrando a la bodega.

Bueno, este paquete llego ayer, no tengo idea de lo que es, pero no es mi problema, recibes cheque de guardia nocturna y diurna así que encárgate de él-dijo uno de ellos y se fue sin siquiera prestar atención.

Adiós maldito explotador-dijo la voz de una chica, se escucharon sus pasos en las escaleras.

Wow, amigo parece que tuviste una noche difícil, ¿te la pasaste bien con las demás? Jejeje debí haber prestado atención a las cámaras-dijo riendo mientras sacaba las llaves y abrió lo que quedaba de puerta, Foxy se encontró frente a una guardia nocturna, tenía el cabello castaño largo y ondulado hasta la espalda, con su uniforme correspondiente, sus ojos eran de un azul obscuro, tenía unas leves ojeras.

Buenos días rey pirata-dijo mientras buscaba algo que le dijera lo que era y encontró el libro en la mano de foxy.

Veamos… "Rey pirata", "¡saludos, eres el propietario de un blablablá…"-decía la chica mientras ojeaba el libro.

"este animatronico siendo el primero de su clase está diseñado de manera, que se pueda confiar total y completamente de él, posee la tecnología más avanzada en reconocimiento facial e inteligencia artificial independiente, por favor no manipule sus componentes o podría salir lastimado, la fábrica no se hace responsable por blablablabla- la chica se detuvo en otro punto en el cual pareció más interesada.

A diferencia del resto de los animatronics, este está diseñado para entrar en modo de vigia nocturna (¿en serio?, ¿el único?), por lo que ayudara a la o el encargado/a, durante la noche para controlar al resto de las atracciones… vaya ¿así que me ayudaras durante la noche? Espero que sepas hacer masajes de hombros-decía mientras sonreía-pero veamos, "para activar a "el rey pirata" solo debe tocar su oreja izquierda"-la chica se acercó a Foxy y toco su oreja de zorro izquierda, el robot sintió como si el resto de los sistemas de su interior comenzaran a funcionar.

Ok sal de la caja muchachón-dijo la guardia, a foxy no le quedaba otra que salir.

Mira mira, nada mal-decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de foxy observándolo, luego observo un poco más el libro-ok aquí dice que no obedeces muy bien ordenes específicas y que es mejor mantenerte en "modo libre", ¿así que eres un rebelde?, bueno como sea, modo libre Foxy, se libre y vuela (sonó un reloj en la muñeca de la guardia) pero vuela dentro de esta habitación, yo debo abrir la pizzería-dijo y se fue, dejando el libro de instrucciones sobre una caja de suplementos.

Fiuuu, esa guardia está un poco zafada-dijo y se acercó al libro de instrucciones para terminar de leerlo, lo cual hizo increíblemente rápido, luego se sentó en la caja de suplementos de antes y espero, hasta que comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de felicidad de los niños fuera de la bodega.

Al parecer esta es una pizzería exitosa-

¡Y aquí esta foxy!-se escuchó fuera de la bodega y los gritos de felicidad se intensificaron.

Aquí si quieren al pirata aun jeje-dijo y luego se deprimió, comenzó a buscar que hacer y vio unas bolsas con unos libros, una caja y algo cubierto con una tela, acercándose a los libros, la mayoría de ellos decía "Vix", la caja al parecer tenia piezas de algo que había sido desarmado, y debajo de la tela habia…

…oh, es un espejo-dijo y lo descubrió, viendo a su nuevo yo por primera vez.

Fin del cap dos gracias por seguir a Foxy nwn.

Bonus:

El dueño de la pizzería original (la que tiene a los animatronicos normales) estaba gritándole al guardia diurno y al nocturno.

¡¿COMO QUE ENVIARON A FOXY A OTRA SUCURSAL IMBESILES?!-estaba enojadísimo, ambos guardias tenían un asombroso interés en sus zapatos en ese momento al parecer.

¿SABEN CUANTO DINERO SE INVIRTIO EN QUE SE REPARARA?-dijo e intento calmarse un poco, les dio la espalda.

Si no lo traen dentro de 72 horas me asegurare de que no puedan trabajar ni como vagos!-dijo enojado y se fue.

¿Dónde demonios enviamos a ese pirata?-dijo el guardia diurno al nocturno, el cual solo se encogió de hombros sin decir ni una palabra.

P.D: como escritor estoy abierto a ideas, así que si me tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna serie, libro, etc que quieran recomendarme para hacer un harem, manden un PM nwn o dejen un review.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo Cuerpo, Alma Antigua

Foxy se miró en el espejo y se llevó una sorpresa, tenía el cabello rojo largo atado en una cola hasta la espalda y encima de este un sombrero negro con el símbolo de una calavera de zorro con una corona, de ese sombreo salían dos orejas de zorro rojas con la punta blanca aterciopeladas y puntiagudas, uno de sus ojos seguía cubierto por un parche pero este era más ancho y con bordes plateados, su "piel" era como la de un humano.

Nada mal-decía mirándose, una de las cosas que más le extraño era su ropa, traía una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y encima de esta, un abrigo de gala largo y gastado, sus pantalones de siempre.

¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó mirando algo que se asomaba por su traje, de la espalda baja para ser más específicos.

¡¿Tengo cola?!-una frondosa y larga cola roja con la punta blanca, pasó aproximadamente dos minutos observándola mientras la movía libremente

Nada mal, nada mal-dijo dándose una última mirada, luego miro alrededor (aún seguía jugando con su cola) y vio la caja, cuando la abrió vio un montón de piezas metálicas sin orden aparente, excepto por un…

¿Un brazo?-decía sacando un brazo blanco de la caja.

¡Hey! ¡Sin tocar!-dijo acercándose la guardia que acababa de entrar- por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que no puedes tocar?-miro mejor y tomo el brazo de Vix de las manos de Foxie.

Oh, sí, Vix la Justiciera, iba a ser una "Foxie buena" dado que ella es la pirata, Vix iba a ser la encargada de encarcelarla, pero… los niños un día la atraparon y de alguna manera, la convirtieron en esto, desearía haberles golpeado la cara, aunque eso iba contra las políticas de la empresa… de ese tiempo-dijo mientras volvía a guardar el brazo de Vix, Foxie miro un poco triste.

Bueno… supongo que puedes intentar repararla-le dijo ella, entonces se escuchó un estrepito en la pizzería y luego unos llantos, la guardia suspiro y salió.

Por favor se ruega a los padres que presten más atención a sus hijos y que dejen de babear como pervertidos por las **animatronicas** \- expresó mecánicamente fuera de la bodega, como si ya lo hubiese dicho muchas veces pero aun así recalcaba el "animatronicas", luego de eso la puerta se cerró.

Hmm, bueno Vix, abróchate el cinturón porque no soy muy bueno en esto, usualmente freddy se encarga de este tipo de cosas-dijo Foxy y comenzó a leer los libros del "proyecto Vix" mientras que en su memoria de retina se almacenaban datos útiles y esquemas técnicos.

(Al rato)

Los estrépitos se escuchaban de vez en cuando fuera de la bodega, pero Foxie ya no prestaba mucha atención, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

Hola ¿Cómo… vas?-dijo la guardia impresionada mientras bajaba la escalera, Foxy hábilmente juntaba las piezas, el exoesqueleto de Vix era mucho más complejo que los otros que foxy había visto, tenía estructuras como costillas, cráneo, cadera, etc. Todos igual de complicados, Foxy llevaba ya las piernas completas al igual que un brazo completo y estaba armando los sistemas internos de la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo.

Esto parece una autopsia-expresó la guardia asomándose por el hombro de foxy- bueno muchachón, en un rato más voy a cerrar, te avisare.

¿Qué no duermes nunca?-dijo Foxy sin pensar.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera algo que hacer o… ¡Wooo! ¡¿tú hablas?!-ella estaba impresionada y retrocedió un poco.

Emmm sí, es parte de mis funciones-mintió foxy-pero no respondiste mi pregunta-dijo y siguió trabajando.

Bueno… en realidad trabajo para algún día dejar de trabajar supongo, además duermo en el turno nocturno-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzada.

Sabes que debo informar a tus superiores de eso ¿verdad?-dijo Foxy sin mirarla.

¡¿Qué?! N-no por favor no lo-decía la chica pero foxy miro de reojo.

Tranquila… solo bromeaba jeje- el zorro rio burlonamente, la guardia solo sonrió y salió.

(Un rato más tarde) {en las acotaciones temporales como esta, pueden imaginar a un plushie de foxy (una versión chibi de él) sosteniendo un cartelito con lo que dice el paréntesis}

Foxy se quedó mirando lo que había armado, el cuerpo de Vix se encontraba casi completo, estaba sentada en su ex-caja de repuestos cubierta con la manta que antes cubría el espejo, a Foxy le daba algo de vergüenza ver el cuerpo desnudo de Vix. luego le preguntaría a la guardia donde estaba su ropa, pero ahora estaba buscando la pieza faltante de Vix, la cual era su ojo izquierdo, no era necesario que un animatronico tuviera todas sus piezas al estar activo, pero para activarse si las necesitaba todas, Foxy miro por todos lados pero no encontró nada, se quedó viendo el cuerpo cubierto de Vix, debajo de esa manta se encontraba un bien proporcionado y "tentador" cuerpo, como dirían los humanos, Vix, tenía piel humana muy clara y se veía delicada, una larga cabellera plateada que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y en su cabeza habían dos orejas de lobo anchas y mullidas.

Lo lamento Vix, hice lo que pude, seguramente se lo llevo uno de los niños-declaro suspirando foxy, entonces se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

¿Entonces ya cerro la tienda?-dijo Foxy sin mirar, entonces sintió dos grandes bultos suaves cargándose en su espalda.

Así es querido, estamos solos-susurro una voz juguetona en su oreja.

¡ah!... ¿q-quién eres?-Foxy estaba nervioso y avergonzado al máximo.

Jejeje, mi nombre es Foxy ¿y el tuyo?-dijo mientras se levantaba.

¿F-Foxy? Qué curioso yo también me llamo… Foxy- decía paralizado al darse vuelta, no pudo evitar quedarse algo embobado, frente a él se encontraba una animatronica con "piel" humana bronceada, traía una camisa beige con un escote hasta la mitad del pecho con mangas largas, unos pantalones cafés ajustados con una banda roja larga atada a la cintura, con una larga y sedosa cabellera roja que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su mano izquierda era reemplazada por un gancho brillante y dorado.

Debe de ser el destino entonces-dijo FemFoxy (Female foxy) mientras arrinconaba a Foxy entre ella y la pared.

S-si-dijo el zorro aun algo embobado.

Qué bueno que llegaste… las cosas se sentían solitarias por aquí en las noches-decía lentamente, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el pecho de Foxy haciendo algunos circulitos.

¿e-enserio? Pero pensé que había más anima-decía pero fue interrumpido.

No nos llames así… no somos solo piezas y luces en un espectacular cuerpo, teníamos una vida antes de esto, no somos solo programación como tú-FemFoxy se veía muy seria la decir esas palabras, Foxy estaba impresionado de escuchar esas palabras.

Bueno… no eres la única, pensaba que yo y mis amigos eran los únicos que habían sufrido ese destino-Foxy decía con algo de tristeza esas palabras.

¡¿Qué?! T-tu-ahora era ella quien tartamudeaba.

Soy una de las victimas del "Hombre de morado"-dijo serio Foxy, la gente conocía al asesino como "el hombre de morado" debido a que en los testimonios de los pocos testigos que habían, se coincidía que el asesino vestía un uniforme morado, que era el color del que usaban los guardias de la Pizzería de Freddy en esa época, FemFoxy se veía impresionada.

Sin embargo fue hace mucho tiempo y lo super-alcanzo a decir Foxy antes de que FemFoxy lo abrazara y pusiera la cara de Foxy entre sus pechos.

¡Pobre! ¡Te arrebataron la vida a tan corta edad! ¡Eso es terrible!-decía ella mientras lo restregaba más y más, entonces se separó rápidamente de el con cara de Horror.

¡Eso quiere decir que intente seducir a un niño! ¡Oh dios pero que pedófila!-dijo mientras retrocedía más y más.

¡n-no! ¡Fue hace tiempo, nuestras mentes maduraron a lo largo de nuestras vidas!-se excusaba Foxy.

Oh… ¿me dices eso porque quieres ser seducido?-FemFoxy volviendo al ataque.

Emm… este-Foxy hablo apresuradamente y nuevamente fue arrinconado entre la espada y la pared.

Nos lo pasaremos muy bien tú y yo-dijo y le dio un beso en los labios, Foxy abrió los ojos impresionado y se sonrojo al instante, entonces…

Fox! Fox!, el generador de la guardia fallo, podemos ir a molest…arla-dijo Chica la cual había entrado emocionada pero se congelo al ver la escena, FemFoxy despego sus labios de inmediato.

Em… chica esto… no es lo que pare-decia pero Chica había saltado hacia ella.

¡Traicioooon!-gritaba Chica mientras caía encima de FemFoxy.

Lo siento no pude resistir!-se disculpaba la pirata boca abajo en el suelo mientras intentaba escapar.

¡Dijimos que todas lo veríamos juntas!-decía mientras hacía más presión en la espalda de la "traidora".

"esa es mi señal"-pensó Foxy y se comenzó a mover sigilosamente a la puerta pero entonces entraron más "personas".

¡Mary!, ¡Bonnie!, ¡Freddy! ¡Balloon Girl! Foxy estaba intentando tomar ventaja-decía Chica mientras miraba enojada a FemFoxy, esta se cubría las orejas apenada, el zorro no pudo evitar quedar pasmado mirando al resto de las chicas al igual que con .

Bonnie tenía la piel clara y traía una camisa blanca sin mangas con una falda negra con una línea celeste, su cabello eran dos coletas azul eléctrico largas y de su cabeza salían dos orejas de conejo blancas con azul de aspecto natural del mismo color de sus ojos, también traía unas botas azules cortas con detalles blancos, además en el rostro tenía una especie de antifaz con diseño de conejos blancos con un fondo negro, se veía como una adolescente humana.

Freddy tenía la piel bronceada y tenía unos ojazos celestes, traía una chaquetilla negra con mangas largas y debajo de ella una camisa blanca, con una corbata de moño negra, vestía una falda negra con una línea marrón horizontal, unos zapatos negros de hebilla y su cabello era café y corto, del cual se asomaban dos esponjosas orejas de osa, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer.

Balloon girl era casi humana, de hecho Foxy pensó eso por un momento, sus mejillas tenían dos circulitos rojos y sus ojos eran celestes como los de Freddy, su cabello café estaba tomado al estilo oriental, sus pantalones eran cafés ajustados y traía una polera con líneas verticales azules y rojas, su cuerpo se asemejaba al de Chica.

En cuanto a Mary (Mary O' Nate, versión femenina de Puppet) su piel parecía completamente negra excepto por su rostro blanco, sus labios eran rojos y tenía unos círculos rojos en cada mejilla, y debajo de cada parpado había una línea violeta ondulada, traía puesto un vestido corto negro con líneas horizontales blancas en la parte baja y pequeños pompones blancos como botones, además traía unas calcetas de franjas negras y blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros.

¡Miren se está escapando!-dijo FemFoxy intentando desviar la atención de ella, Foxy quedo paralizado.

Oh si… emmm ¿ya vieron la hora? ¿Qué loco no? Jejeje… chao-salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al puesto de la guardia y sentía los rápidos y agiles pasos de las chicas detrás de él.

¡Hey! ¡Ábreme!-decía mientras golpeaba la puerta de la guardia, por un momento se sintió en casa.

Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo, prometo no ver como abusan de ti-decía desde dentro de la habitación.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo Foxy entonces todas las chicas se lanzaron encima de el.

¡Esto se pondrá interesante! ¡Bienvenido señor Rey pirata!-dijeron todas al unísono, la guardia se asomó por la ventana.

Olvida lo que dije-la guardia estaba cargada en la ventana

Bueno aquí termina el cap 3 lamento la excesiva descripción es que quiero hacerla ahora en vez de hacer tanto luego y que queden con la duda de como es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos otro día (se despide lanzando dulces a todos lados)

P.D: Insisto en que si quieren expresar alguna idea para un harem será bien aceptada, incluso si dicen que no son buenos dando ideas (dice mirando cierto review de cierta persona que dijo eso) descuiden será aceptada nwn (Palabra de Gato=Neko)

P.P.D: cuando digo "piel" no quiero decir que tengan la piel que antes era de otro humano por supuesto, me refiero a algo parecido a la "piel" que cuebre los cuerpos de las chicas, ustedes me entienden.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 lo prometo

Foxy y las chicas se encontraban sentados en lados contrarios de una de las mesas frente al escenario, la situación de antes término gracias a Bonnie la cual dijo que debían presentarse, paro ahora había un incómodo silencio.

Asi que…. ¿Jugaremos a algo?-dijo de repente Chica.

Primero debemos presentarnos Chica-Dijo Bonnie.

¿Pero luego jugaremos a algo verdad?-insistió la animatronica.

(Suspiro) si Chica, luego jugaremos a algo-

Bueno, quiero partir yo, mi nombre es Mary O' Nate, pero todos me dicen Mary, es un placer tenerlo con nosotras señor Rey pirata-la chica hizo una leve reverencia luego de decir eso.

El placer es mío y dime Foxy por favor jejeje, también puedes eliminar el "señor"-decía el Zorro algo apenado por tanta formalidad.

Hello, jeje Mi nombre es Balloon Girl, espero que nos llevemos bien mientras estás aquí y cuando quieras te muestro la pizzería- dijo guiñándole un ojo y entonces hizo un globo con un "chicle" que estaba masticando y luego este se elevó hasta tocar el techo.

¡Wow! Yo también quiero que nos llevemos bien-dijo impresionado Foxy mientras le brillaban los ojos por la impresión.

Presumida-susurro Bonnie- Bueno, mi nombre es Bonnie, pero me llaman Bon Bon, espero que nos llevemos bien, y… y a mí tampoco me importaría mostrarte la pizzería-dijo la animatronica cruzándose de brazos mientras sonrojaba.

Igualmente, Bon Bon-dijo Foxy, Bonnie sonrojo mucho.

l-lo que sea-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿dije algo malo?"-pensó Foxy apenado pero algo lo distrajo.

¡Hola! ¡Holitas! Me llamo Freddy Fazzbear soy la vocalista de la banda que tenemos aquí, ¡estoy muy emocionada porque haya un nuevo integrante!, nos llevaremos bien estoy segura-decía emocionada mientras agitaba enérgicamente la mano de Foxy con sus dos manos.

Y-Yo también estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien-Foxy estaba impresionado por el entusiasmo.

¡ya Freddy que le arrancaras la otra mano!-dijo sonriendo Chica, todos rieron-bueno a mí ya me conoces pero mi nombre es Chica, soy la Pianista en la banda, espero podamos crear buenos recuerdos juntos-dijo abrazándolo mientras se encaramaba por encima de la mesa.

S-sé que será así jejeje- decía abrasándola de vuelta, Chica volvió a su silla.

Bueno, a mí ya me conoces-sonrió FemFoxy y paso por encima de la mesa para sentarse en las piernas de Foxy.

Y espero que nos conozcamos mejor-dijo FemFoxy abrazándole el cuello acercándose mucho a un sonrojado Foxy.

y-yo espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo tímidamente el zorro, FemFoxy le sonrió, pero en su nuca sentía las miradas asesinas del resto de las chicas.

Bueno ahora deja que se presente antes de comértelo Fox-dijo Bonnie tirándola del brazo mientras FemFoxy hacia pucheros.

B-bueno, ejem, mi nombre es Foxy, al igual que su amiga, vengo de otra pizzeria igual a esta pero… completamente diferente, no sé qué hago aquí, pero espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien-les sonrió, otro silencio surgio, todas querían tomar la palabra pero…

¡Bueno ahora a jugar!-dijo chica de repente sobresaltando a todos, se acercó a Foxy y lo tomo del brazo.

¡Deben encontrarnos!-dijo Chica mientras corría con Foxy agarrado del brazo perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la pizzería, dejando al resto de las chicas (y al mismo Foxy) perplejos.

Luego de correr un rato se quedaron solos.

¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí? estamos bastante lejos-pregunto Foxy.

¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto chica de repente, Foxy miro extrañado.

Ya dije que mi nombre es Foxy y no sé qué-decía pero fue interrumpido.

¡No mientas! ¡Sé que mientes!-exclamo Chica impresionando a Foxy.

¿Qué? ¿P-pero por qué crees que miento?-Foxy estaba impresionado.

¡Sé que te enviaron para perjudicarnos! ¡Sé que solo quieres dañarnos!-Chica miro a Foxy, pero sus ojos ahora eran de color negro con un punto amarillo y tenía algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¡No! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Jamás haría algo así!-Foxy no sabía qué hacer.

¡Yo sé que sí, escuche a unas madres hablar con el dueño diciendo que somos incitadoras y vulgares y que no descansarían hasta destruirnos! ¡¿Y tú "casualmente llegaste?! ¡¿Por qué quieren destruirnos?!-se arrodillo en el suelo mientras lloraba.

n-no quiero perder esto… no quiero perder a mis amigas, ¡no quiero perder mi nuevo hogar!, sufrí al no tenerlo mientras vivía, ¡¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila luego de muerta?! ¡¿Por qué debemos sufrir más?!-Foxy se sentía horriblemente culpable, pero esos sentimientos le eran familiares… la desesperación.

(Flash back)

Foxy no podía moverse, frente a él, el hombre de morado estaba destruyendo a sus amigos, pieza por pieza mientras reía macabramente, el metal siendo destrozado, los gritos de sus amigos que solo podían oír entre ellos, sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando termino de destruir a Bonnie se acercó a Foxy, tenía un mazo en sus brazos, sonreía mientras en su rostro macabro goteaba el aceite de las maquinas, Foxy solo podía asimilar esa escena a la que vio justo antes de morir, a manos del mismo hombre, solo que esa vez no eran máquinas, cables y aceite, eran huesos, carne y sangre, sangre que chorreaba de la cara del asesino, las situaciones fueron diferentes, pero el miedo, la ira, el dolor, era el mismo.

¡Por favor ayuda! ¡AYUDA!-gritaba Foxy en su mente, esperando que alguien llegara, que hiciera que el dolor acabara, pero solo la muerte respondió.

(Fin de Flashback)

…-Chica seguía llorando, entonces Foxy puso su mano en el hombro de Chica.

No dejare que eso pase, jamás-

¿Qué?-

No dejare que les quiten su felicidad, nunca, aunque deba dar mi vida y sufrir al máximo, no lo permitiré-dijo serio Foxy y le seco las lágrimas a Chica.

¿e-en serio?-

Lo prometo-declaro seguro Foxy, Chica solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

Lamento haber dudado de ti-decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

No te preocupes, está bien, solo querías cuidarte a ti y a tus amigas-decía mientras correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello.

(En el puesto de la guardia)

BUAAAAAAA-la guardia lloraba por ver la escena, las cámaras también poseían micrófonos

(De vuelta con Foxy/Chica)

Muchas gracias Foxy-dijo Chica mirando a Foxy directamente a los ojos.

No es nada-Foxy no podía dejar de mirarla y ella se sonrojo un poco.

Y perdón-declaro Chica.

¿Perdón? ¿Por qu-Chica se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Foxy se encontraba en una especie de trance.

Snif-se escuchó un sollozo detrás de ellos, ambos miraron asustados, y ahí estaban, el resto de las chicas miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos se separaron al instante.

¡E-Esto no es lo que pare-decía Chica pero fue interrumpida… más bien ignorada, todas las otras chicas abrazaban a Foxy.

¡Es muy noble señor!-decía Mary sonrojada.

S-sabía que eras una buena persona-decía Bonnie abrazándole el torso.

Eres de lo que no hay Foxy- dijo Balloon Girl abrazándole el pecho.

…-Freddy no decía nada solo apretaba la cara de foxy contra la suya.

Tú, yo, cueva, ahora-dijo FemFoxy abrazándole cariñosamente la espalda.

E-Ehm chicas, m-muchas gracias pero yo no creo que merezca esto… solo hago lo que creo correcto-dijo Foxy, entonces las chicas volvieron a mirarlo, esta vez parecían destellos saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso Fox y Chica ya besaron al señor Foxy… digo a Foxy… así que… creo que deberíamos "igualar" las cosas ¿no?-decía Mary sonrojada acercando su rostro al de Foxy, Mary parecía en trance, al igual que el resto de las chicas..

¡¿QUE?!-gritaron Chica y FemFoxy.

Estoy de acuerdo-bonnie

p-parece justo-Freddy

Yo segunda-Balloon Girl

Entonces… yo primera-dijo Mary, Todas las chicas "igualaron" ese mismo día, pero Foxy no se sintió **_tan_** incómodo, sabía que ahora debía protegerlas, que tenía una nueva familia.

(Un rato más tarde)

Foxy estaba totalmente sonrojado caminando junto a una igual de sonrojada Mary, ambos paseaban por el escenario de mary, era mas grande y se encontraba un mostrador con muchos muñecos de felpa.

L-lamento lo de antes Fo… , no sé lo que paso…-decía caminando a cierta distancia de él.

Descuida, entiendo y dime Foxy solamente-sonreía el Zorro aun algo sonrojado, ella se sonrojaba más.

Así que este es tu escenario-intento cambiar el tema.

O-oh, s-si, jeje este es mi escenario, yo me meto en esta caja-decía mientras se metía en su caja de regalo- y luego cuando la música comienza a sonar ¡puf! Salgo a hacer mi espectáculo, para hacer a los niños felices-decía mientras salía con los brazos estirados de la caja, se veía muy feliz.

Es el mejor regalo de todos ¿Cómo no agradaría?-dijo Foxy sonriendo, Mary sonrojo y se dio la vuelta, buscando que decir.

Emmm, e-estos son los dibujos que me dejan algunos niños-dijo apuntando a una pared, Foxy se acercó, miro con nostalgia, recordando su pizzería, entonces encontró uno que le llamo la atención.

Emmm… ¿Quién hizo este?-dijo sonriendo burlón, Mary lo tomó, lo vio y sonrojo.

¡Fox! ¡Te he dicho que no pongas dibujos en mi pared!-dijo mientras salía enojada y sonrojada, Foxy reía mientras dejo el dibujo en la caja, el dibujo consistía en Mary saliendo de su caja totalmente desnuda tapándose sus partes.

Jajaja-Foxy seguía riendo mientras salía del escenario de Mary, la pizzería en general era como una combinación de las antiguas pizzerías, la entrada era un pasillo largo, que en la pared de la izquierda tenía dos puertas que guiaban a los baños y una puerta a la derecha que daba a al puesto de la guardia, el pasillo desembocaba en la sala principal, en la pared frontal se encontraba instalado un gran escenario con reflectores y decoraciones, en el medio había tres grandes y largas mesas que eran las que usaban los niños, en la pared lateral izquierda, se encontraba la "cueva de la pirata", que era una atracción grande pero actualmente estaba cubierta con unas aterciopeladas y grandes cortinas rojas, además habían varios cojines blancos, celestes y azules que usaban los niños para mirar el acto, en la pared lateral derecha había un pasillo corto que llevaba a la "sala de Mary O' Nate" donde foxy acababa de estar, y esa sala daba a la bodega subterránea, además en la muralla izquierda también había un gran escenario parecido al de Foxy, pero con cortinas azules con una línea dorada en la parte de abajo, pero había un cartel que decía "fuera de servicio" y actualmente en frente de ese escenario estaba el puesto de globos de Balloon Girl .

Ahhhh, este lugar es genial-sonreía el zorro- supongo que debo explorar el resto de las habitaciones-decía mientras se encaminaba a otro lugar, pero no se daba cuenta de que era observado, en el techo había un par de ojos dorados que lo observaban.

Jejeje, Viva el rey-dijo una voz juguetona y se desvaneció.

Bueno este es el cap, nyaaa espero que les haya gustado, me divertí escribiéndolo aunque sufrí y tal vez el siguiente se demore un poco mas nwnU lo siento, pero bueno, dejen sus opiniones, son todas apreciadas, y nos vemos en otra ocacion bye chao.


	5. AVISO!

Hola a todos nyau, HaremCat aquí desde mis cuarteles, quiero aprovechar este cap y su atención para hacer varios avisos, descuiden la serie esta a salvo y continuara.

primero, por ahí vi un review que decía si este Fic tenia personajes basados en Five nights in anime.

si... y no, quería hacerlo así (de hecho era la idea original) pero tomando el argumento del juego, note que era demacrado "fuerte" como para hacer un Fic en el cual quiero mas risa que "ecchi" (aunque ambos se complementan bastante bien) y ademas quería darle una apariencia mas "humana" a los animatronicos y me deje llevar en los diseños (si, tengo a todos dibujados en un cuaderno), así que fui a la puerta numero tres y resulto lo que leyeron, nwn y hasta ahora va bien.

segundo, dos personas ya van preguntando por golden freddy, sinceramente no se me había cruzado por la mente incluirla, pero luego dije... "mientras mas... mejor" así que incluiré a mas personas que no había pensado incluir, así que muchas gracias a los que dieron la sugerencia. (hace una reverencia)

tercero... mmm déjenme ver (saca una lista) mmmm oh si! algunos preguntaron también sobre lo que pasa en la Pizzeria original, no se si hacer un capitulo a parte, o unir ese capitulo al que viene y hacer uno algo mas largo, supongo que les pregunto ahora, y por cierto el próximo ya esta siendo trabajado, bueno... eso.

s-supongo que nos veremos en el siguiente cap verdad? y-y n-no les importaria pasearce por mi perfil y... ver otros de mis fics... ¿v-verdad? (esquivando la mirada) bueno yo me retiro bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5 "desde cero"

El animatronico Rey deambulaba por la pizzería, entonces alguien le tapo los ojos.

¿Quién soy?-dijo una voz.

Emmmm- justo luego de que hizo eso, el programa de reconocimiento de voz de Foxy entro en acción.

Balloon Girl- dijo el zorro sonriendo, las manos fueron retiradas y Foxy volteo, efectivamente frente a él se encontraba una sonriente BG.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto ella.

Bien, ¿y tú?-

Bien… bueno, aun algo… sorprendida-dijo sobándose el codo derecho.

¿Por lo del be-

¡Si por eso!-interrumpió BG sonrojándose, al parecer de verdad se avergonzaba, y su personalidad parecía diferente.

B-bueno, podemos hacer como que no pasó nada-Foxy intentaba animarla, ella junto los dedos de sus manos sonrojada.

n-no es como si quisiera hacer eso tampoco…-murmuraba, entonces se quedó mirando el suelo.

Bueno… entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-

¿Sobre qué?-dijo volviendo a mirarlo, tenía su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

Sobre lo del beso-Foxy estaba incrédulo.

¿Cuál beso?-la chica solo comenzó a caminar a su puesto de globos.

El que nos-Decía Foxy siguiéndola pero fue interrumpido.

¿ **Cuál beso?-** esta vez, Balloon Girl, dijo eso con una sonrisa escalofriante.

N-nada no, me acurdo de nada-dijo sonriendo asustado.

Eso creí-decía sonriendo otra vez de manera normal.

"¿Qué le acaba de pasar?"-se preguntaba Foxy mientras la seguía aun algo asustado, llegaron al puesto de globos de Ballon Girl.

¿Cómo haces eso de los globos?-pregunto Foxy mirando el puesto, el cual no tenía ningún globo pero tenía un mostrador con flamantes cuadritos de colores.

Oh, es simple ¿De qué color?-dijo de manera alegre mientras se encaramaba por encima del mostrador, Foxy no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero.

¿Qué? Oh em… Rojo jejeje-BG sonrió notando la mirada de Foxy, saco dos cuadraditos de color rojo.

¿Por qué no le sacaste una foto? Duran mas-BG le guiño un ojo al decir eso, Foxy solo sonrojo avergonzado, la chica se puso a mascar uno de los cuadritos rojos- Presiona-le dijo a Foxy apuntando a sus mejillas.

¿Uh? Bueno-Foxy presiono los círculos rojos en las mejillas de BG y de su boca comenzó a inflarse un globo de un flamante rojo, el cual BG amarro con un hilo, a Foxy le brillaban tanto los ojos como la primera vez, parecía un niño que acababa de ver un truco de magia.

¡Eso es tan genial!-decía emocionado, BG sonrió y le amarro el globo al gancho.

Eh estado practicando para darles forma, mira, este es especial para ti-dijo sonriendo, se puso a masticar otro cuadrito rojo pero esta vez salió un globo con forma de corazón, también lo amarro, pero esta vez le dio un beso en la mejilla a Foxy.

Nos vemos al rato "F"-Dijo y se fue, Foxy se tocó la mejilla algo sonrojado, y sonrió, luego siguió explorando.

Foxy caminaba por la pizzería y llego al escenario principal, mirando la gran escena, intentaba imaginarse el espectáculo, pero otras imágenes atravesaban su mente, e interferían con su "visión" esas imágenes incluían pero no se limitaban a: tubos de baile, poleras ajustadas y el grupo de chicas con el.

(Sonrojo) bueno… esa clase de "espectáculo" también sería genial-dijo sonriendo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué me pasa hoy?-se preguntó algo extrañado, usualmente su mente no estaba orientada de esa manera.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto una voz sobre el escenario.

¿Qué? Hola Freddy-dijo Foxy mirando sonriente hacia el escenario.

¿Y ya te acostumbraste a la pizzería?-

No del todo, pero es bastante familiar, aunque es raro no encontrarse con otras personas-el zorro murmuro lo ultimo

¿Qué personas?-

Oh, nadie, descuida ¿y cómo estás?-

Bien yo-decía pero entonces llego Chica por al lado de Freddy.

¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Ven la ropa interior de Freddy?-dijo alegre Chica, los otros dos se quedaron callados pensando las palabras de chica mientras sonreían, dado que el nivel de suelo no era igual para ambos la vista que foxy tenía de Freddy permitía al animatronico verla… "más desprevenida", solo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, la reacción fue inmediata, Foxy miro hacia un lado muy sonrojado y Freddy retrocedió cubriéndose.

L-Lo lamento, n-no era mi intención-decía Foxy.

n-no importa, solo sube al escenario para que no vuelva a pasar- Foxy subió al escenario.

¿Y cómo te va Foxy? Escuche que rondas por la pizzería-decía Chica mientras se le colgaba del brazo.

s-si decidí explorar un poco y llegue hasta aquí-decía Foxy aun algo sonrojado.

Genial déjame mostrarte-decía Chica pero entonces…

¡Chica ven por favor! ¡Te toca molestar a la guardia!-dijo Mary llamándola.

Awwwww, bueno, el deber llama, será en otra ocasión, ¡nos vemos!-bajando del escenario chica se encamino a la sala de la guardia, dejando a Foxy y a Freddy solos.

¿Me podrías mostrar tu Freddy?-Foxy miro a Freddy

¡¿m-más aun?!-dijo la animatronica sonrojada cubriéndose.

… ¿Qué?... ¡n-no yo me refiero al escenario!-Foxy estaba sonrojadisimo.

o-o si, bueno, este es el escenario principal, cuando las luces se encienden nosotras comenzamos, conocemos diferentes canciones, al entrar a los niños se les entrega un folleto que tiene diferentes canciones y ellos las van pidiendo, no sé si lo dije antes pero soy la vocalista-dijo sonriendo, al igual que el resto de las chicas, cuando hablaban de su puesto en la pizzería se veían realmente orgullosas.

Y ¿Cuál es tu micrófono?-

Uso este-dijo sacando un audífono que iba detrás de su oreja y tenía un micrófono incluido.

Wow es bastante genial, pero… ¿Qué haces cuando la pizzería cierra?-pregunto algo curioso Foxy, que el recordara el otro Freddy solía arreglar algún desperfecto si es que había o pasaba la tarde con Mangle.

"¡está invitándome a salir!"-se dijo a si misma emocionada.

B-bueno, usualmente ayudo a las chicas si tienen algún problema o molesto a la guardia… pero estoy libre la mayoría del tiempo… y me aburro un poco-decía sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

Oh, eso es una lástima-decía Foxy, Freddy solo se quedó callada y luego suspiro desilusionada.

¿Qué pasa?-

Nada… nada-ese último "nada" lo dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, entonces se pudo ver como un proyectil amarillo le dio a Foxy directo en el estómago.

¡Foxyyyyy! Ya vine ¿Cómo estás?-decía Chica la cual había vuelto y lo había embestido a una gran velocidad.

Estoy sin aire-susurraba el zorro con lo que le quedaba de aire en el sistema.

¡¿Uh?! Oh, lo siento ¡no te mueras!-decía muy preocupada chica, entonces una nueva voz salió.

Somos maquinas chica, no morimos-Bonnie acababa de llegar.

G-gracias por la preocupación cof cof- decía Foxy estornudando mientras se levantaba sobándose el estómago.

¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo enojada.

"parece enojada ¿Qué le hice?"-pensó el zorro y casi como si le leyeran la mente…

No te preocupes, ella no está enojada con tigo, solo está muy avergonzada por haberte besado por dentro, pero no quiere admitirlo así que le dan ataques de tsunderidad-dijo Chica sonriendo mientras le abrazaba el brazo.

¡Calla pollo!-grito Bonnie sonrojada.

¿Y Freddy ya te mostro el lugar?-pregunto chica ignorando los regaños de Bonnie.

Em si, pero no alcanzo a decirme que hacían ustedes-

Bueno, yo soy la pianista y Bonnie guitarrista, aunque a veces ayudamos a Freddy con los coros-decía sonriendo- ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?

¿Eh? O no, no en realidad, puedo cantar un poco… aunque siempre quise aprender a tocar guitarra-dijo recordando su vergonzosos y fallidos intentos por intentar impresionar a Chica en la otra pizzería.

B-bueno, yo podría enseñarte si quieres-dijo Bonnie cruzada de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial!-dijo emocionado el zorro.

n-no te entusiasmes, no es como si me interesaras o algo-decía sonrojada.

¡Su nivel de tsunderidad está sobre 9000!-decía Chica de manera impresionada.

¡Ya cállate Pollo!-Bonnie salió persiguiéndola, Foxy solo se preguntaba que era "tsundere" y "tsunderidad", se quedó viendo como ambas se perdían por los corredores.

Son chicas geniales, se pelean más que un gato y un ratón, pero son mis mejores amigas-dijo Freddy y salio persiguiéndolas para intentar calmarlas, Foxy sonreía, y caminaba hacia su siguiente destino.

…-en completo silencio se encontraba frente a la cueva de la pirata.

"¿Qué pasara si entro? Me quedare a solas con ella… estoy en problemas"-pensaba muy nervioso mientras no sabía si entrar o no, pero como todo hombre, afronto el peligro, pero al entrar…

(Fin del cap X3, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora viene un bonus de la otra pizzería)

En la pizzería original de Freddy las cosas eran relativamente normales, no había muchos niños que les extrañara no ver al zorro, y ninguno esperaba fervientemente su acto, así que no causó estragos el día que no estuvo, aunque los animatronicos… eran otra historia.

Toy chica pasaba por enfrente del escenario de Foxy, pensando que este saldría con su sonrisa habitual, con su ánimo de siempre y en mente un nuevo plan para conquistar a Chica, pero no era asi, Chica se encontraba con Bonnie y Foxy no saldría, Toy chica suspiro.

¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto Bon Bon que pasaba por ahí, llevaba algunas cajas de repuestos cuando vio a TC.

B-bueno, lo extraño-decía sobándose el codo.

Yo también… pero hay que seguir adelante, recuerda que solo lo repararan, debe haberse retrasado o algo así, pero descuida, estará antes de que te des cuenta y además… bueno… no sé qué ara, había perdido la razón de vivir antes de partir… eso es lo que me preocupa-decía Bon Bon.

¡Bon Bon! ¡Donde están esos repuestos!- Toy freddy desde la bodega llamaba a su amigo.

Bueno yo me voy nos vemos luego-Bon Bon se fue a la bodega.

Te extraño…-dijo tocando con algo de nostalgia la tela del escenario recordando algunas cosas.

(flashback)

Oye, esta es tal vez la millonésima vez que intentas conquistar a chica, ¿Qué jamas te rindes?-le decía Toy chica a Foxy, el cual iba con una pizza con forma de corazón para su amada.

Nope, es casi como mi razón de ser-sonreía el zorro.

¿y… no has pensado en conquistar a otra persona tal vez?-Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

No hay nadie más, Mangle esta con Freddy y a ti te gusta Bon Bon-dijo Foxy y siguió caminando, TC se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, desearía no haberle dicho eso.

(… otro recuerdo)

Toy Chica, Toy Chica, ¿Dónde estás?-decía Foxy buscando a su amiga la cual estaba con una caja de suplementos- ¡ahí estas! ¡Hoy me beso! ¡Fue en la mejilla pero no importa!-decía emocionado, TC no sabía de qué hablaba dejo la caja en una mesa y tomo a Foxy por los hombros.

¡Foxy! Calma, respira eso, así, ahora… explícame-dijo TC, Foxy se veía más calmado.

¡Chica me dio un beso! Fue en la mejilla pero aun así fue genial-decía mientras sus orejas se movían un poco, TC sintió una molestia en el pecho.

Y-Ya veo jeje ¡qué bien!- fingía emoción mientras sonreía.

Si pero… estoy algo nervioso, dado que si soy su novio algún día tendría que besarla en- en los labios y yo nunca he… besado a alguien en los labios-decía mientras miraba el suelo con un leve sonrojo- ¿tú has besado a alguien en los labios?

¿y-yo? Por supuesto que si-mentía TC chica mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Wow y… ¿Cómo se hace?-pregunto curioso.

B-bueno, n-no es algo que puedas contar… e-es… emm… solo se puede sentir-TC se sonrojaba cada vez más- p-pero puedo enseñarte.

Claro ¿Cómo comen-decía pero fue interrumpido cuando TC lo beso en los labios.

B-bueno ¿q-que te pareció?-

f-fue genial y-y algo en mi está muy acelerado-decía Foxy tocándose el pecho mientras sentía un corazón fantasma latiendo a gran velocidad-¿es así porque es el primero? ¿t-tú te sientes así?

P-por supuesto que no, e-esto no significa nada-mentía.

O-oh, bueno, s-se siente genial, Bon Bon es afortunado-le sonrió Foxy y se fue corriendo.

Si… se sintió genial-decía TC mientras se tocaba los labios.

(Fin Flashbacks)

Ese junto con otros recuerdos eran solo de momentos en los cuales solo quería decirle a Foxy que le gustaba, pero con el tiempo fue rindiéndose, y se quedó con toy Bonnie, fue feliz por un tiempo, pero ahora que Foxy se fue, se dio cuenta de que no había quedado completamente borrado su amor por él.

Foxy- TC derramaba un par de lágrimas, pero nadie la vio y la escucho, una vez más era solo ella y sus sentimientos reprimidos.

(en el escenario)

Springtrap aún se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, había hecho buenas migas con Foxy, fue el primero que lo acepto y lo extrañaba en cierto modo, a veces iba a buscarlo a la cueva del pirata solo para acordarse que ya no estaba, aunque ahora su mejor amigo era Puppet.

Al lado de springtrap estaban Bonnie y Chica, extrañaban al zorro como el resto, pero no pasaban más allá de eso, al igual que Freddy y Mangle.

Aunque a todos les hacía falta escuchar al Zorro entusiasta corriendo por ahí, viendo cómo podía hacer tal cosa de tal manera, siempre con un plan, (aunque este fuera tonto) era como el "espíritu del grupo".

¿Me pregunto cuándo volverá?-pensaron todos en ese momento.

Bueno eso es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima entrega y perdón por la demora, como siempre estoy pendiente a cualquier sugerencia.

P.D: Biohazzard2015 en FNAF nunca eran 5 noches tampoco verdad? X3


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 6 "Renovado"

Foxy acababa de enfrentar sus miedos al adentrarse en las tinieblas de "la cueva de la pirata" pero sin siquiera darse cuenta una masa roja lo atrapo de inmediato entre sus zarpas dejándolo de espaldas a la pared.

Te tardaste-FemFox lo acorralo entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba al oído casi susurrando, la cueva era muy amplia y en medio de ella se podía ver la mitad de un barco pirata saliendo de la pared, tenía unos rieles ocultos debajo y se movía hacia adelante para dar la impresión de que estaba atracando en la playa, en el rincón de la escena habían unas cajas ocultas detrás de las cortinas.

l-lo siento, e-e-Foxy no podía decir nada, esta ocasión era diferente a las otras que había tenido con la chica, se sentía hipnotizado por alguna razón, como si algo en su cuerpo le impidiera resistirse, inconscientemente rodeo la cintura de FemFox con sus brazos.

¿Fo ¡!-FemFox abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios del zorro en su cuello, se veía algo nerviosa y estaba muy sonrojada-F-Foxy espera-decía mientras intentaba alejar al chico de ella, pero su fuerza se había ido, no podría resistir mucho.

"¿q-que pasa con migo? ¿p-por qué intento resistirme? Esto se siente muy vergonzoso"-Pensaba FemFox, Foxy solo puso su rostro a unos centímetros del de ella, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y su mirada parecía ausente.

¿Fox… ya veo-dijo FemFox, recuperando su fuerza.

¡Slap!-El sonido seco de una cachetada resonó en toda la cueva de la pirata, Foxy se tocó la mejilla.

¿Uh? ¡Ouch! ¿p-por qué me duele la…-decía recordando-¡L-lo siento Fox! N-no sabía lo que-fue interrumpido.

Descuida, no fue tu culpa-FemFox parecía seria mientras miraba a su alrededor.

¿q-que? Claro que fue mi culpa-

No Foxy, escucha, no solo somos nosotras, hay… alguien más… si es que se le puede llamar alguien, no hablamos con ella, creemos que fue la primera en llegar y… tiene magia o algo así- parecía algo nerviosa al hablar del tema y miraba constantemente a los lados.

¿Quién?-

La hermana gemela de Freddy-

Hermana… Gemela?-Foxy parecía confundido, pero le parecía extrañamente familiar esa historia.

Veras… al principio de nuestra travesía, estábamos confundidas, no sabíamos que éramos ni quienes éramos, pero alguien nos Guio, era una chica entusiasta y se la veía flotando por ahí de vez en cuando, nos ayudó a recuperar nuestras memorias, a controlar nuestros cuerpos, p-pero un dia… un día paso algo horrible, algo… algo que lo cambio todo y que marco a la pizzería para siempre.

¿q-que fue lo que sucedió?-Foxy pregunto, FemFox parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

e-ella mato a diez niños-Foxy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

¿Q-que? ¿p-por que hizo algo así?-no salía de su asombro.

n-no lo sabemos, solo lo supimos al día siguiente, cuando esos niños entraron, comenzaron a morir, todos antes envueltos en un aura dorada-FemFox se estaba recuperando y se limpiaba los ojos para evitar llorar, Foxy quería seguir preguntando pero entonces sonó la campana de las 6 AM.

Bueno, guapo, yo debo trabajar, tú explora si quieres-dijo ella y se subió al barco para preparar su acto, aun algo triste pero se recuperó rapido, Foxy se quedó viendo impresionado el barco que antes no había tenido la posibilidad de ver, pero luego vio unas cajas.

Oye ¿Qué son estas cajas?-al decir eso FemFox se asomó.

Son parches para los ojos y cosas de piratas, se supone que debo darlos a los niños, pero me da flojera, además no sé qué decir al darlos-decía mientras volvía a trabajar.

Ya veo-Foxy saco uno, era un parche como para un disfraz, se quedó mirando el resto de las cosas que habían en las cajas, cosas como pañuelos para la cabeza y unas espadas inflables, se quedó por ahí sentado hasta que escucho a los primeros niños entrando, los gritos de alegría y las risas no se hicieron esperar, la verdad es que Foxy extrañaba al otro lado de la cortina mientras habían risas así, lo único malo es que no podía recibirlas, se escuchó el mecanismo del barco mientras las cortinas se abrían.

Harr marineros, veo que han vuelto para probar suerte de nuevo- decía FemFox mientras se asomaba por la punta del barco, tenía puesto un cinturón el cual portaba un par de pistolas y también una espada envainada, se veía muy feliz, Foxy sonreía detrás del escenario.

No queda tiempo ya jajaja, ¿Cuál de ustedes ira a la plancha primero?-dijo poniéndose en una pose pensativa, los niños alzaban la mano muy entusiasmados.

¡tu vienes con migo!-dijo tomando a un niño, se veía muy contento y los demás miraron con envidia un momento, pero luego siguieron celebrando.

Bien prisionero, ahora caminaras la plancha-dijo y entonces de una manera hábil salto al barco y de la punta de este salió un trampolín, se veía estable y era lo suficientemente ancho como para caminar, luego justo debajo se abrió el suelo revelando una "piscina" llena de cubos de cubos de espuma sintética azules y celestes, el niño solo sonreía, era más un premio que un castigo.

Di tus últimas palabras-exclamo FemFox.

No quiero moriiiiiiiiir- decía riendo mientras cayo a la piscina de esponjas, se reía mientras salía, así paso un par de veces hasta que…

¿Qué hacemos ahora señorita Foxy?-pregunto uno de los niños, ese día ella no estaba mucho tiempo con los niños ya que había un especial de la banda, pero se retrasaba mucho y FemFox no había creado más material.

¿Si ahora qué?-decía una chica que pasaba por ahí, era una adolecente y estaba acompañada por otro grupo de chicas de su edad, parecían mortalmente aburridas, seguramente se encontraban ahí cuidando a sus hermanos por órdenes de sus padres, no se veían muy felices, la que lo pregunto parecía especialmente molesta, además parecía haber notado la falta de material de FemFox.

Emmm… bueno-decía FemFox, buscando algo, mirando a todos lados entonces vio a un borde del escenario y encontró su boleto de salida.

¡Aprovechare esta ocasión para presentarles a alguien!-de repente soltó esas palabras apuntando a Foxy.

"¿uh? ¿Hay alguien más? Pensé que estaba solo"-decía buscando a su alrededor.

¡Él es el Rey pirata!-decía emocionada.

"y además también es Rey pira… no me digas que"-Foxy miraba dudoso a FemFox, la cual solo le dio una mirada de súplica, el zorro suspiro y se arregló un poco el traje y avanzo hasta el centro del escenario, estaba completamente envuelto en las miradas de todos, el público se mantenía en silencio, el traje de Foxy estaba cerrado y su sombrero cubría casi toda su cara.

Gracias pirata Foxy, como mi subordinada dijo, yo… ¡soy el rey pirata!-exclamo lo último estirando los brazos y levantando la mirada dejando ver su rostro, los niños comenzaron a vitorear y celebrar, las chicas solo enmudecieron y algunas sonrojaron un poco.

Hola niños, escuche que se quedaron sin que hacer… bueno, como verán, estoy algo falto de personal… necesito más aliados, aliados como… ¡tú!-exclamo tomando a una niña, era pequeña de unos siete años, de cabello corto y rubio, estaba bien vestida, la tomo y la subió al escenario, abriendo la caja de suministros saco algunas cosas.

¡Desde hoy (le puso el pañuelo en la cabeza) tu serás (el parche en el ojo izquierdo, PD: la niña tenía ojos verdes) una pirata!-por ultimo infló una espada y se la dio a la niña, la cual no podía sonreír mas, y casi literalmente sus ojos destellaban alegría, luego la subió a sus hombros, la niña se asomaba por detrás de su sombrero y orejas.

Bueno cadete, ahora tenemos una fuerza mayor ¿o deberíamos aumentar?-le pregunto a la niña, la cual solo asintió- ¡entonces a la carga!, ¡a por prisioneros!-dijo el zorro sonriendo, FemFox no había dicho una palabra, estaba feliz, no había visto a Foxy tan lleno de vida.

¿Qué haces capitana Foxy? ¡Ven ayuda!-dijo Foxy mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo, la cual fue a buscar a perseguir a otros niños, FemFox sonrió y ayudo a "su rey" a capturar niños y vestirlos de pirata, luego de una hora todos habían terminado vestidos de piratas y combatían entre sí, la primera niña se mantenía siempre cerca de Foxy hasta que comenzó el recital de Bonnie, Freddy y Chica, el desperfecto se había causado porque los cables que usualmente se mantenían ordenados estaban destruidos y tuvieron que encontrar los de repuesto.

Gracias Foxy, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti-dijo sonriendo FemFox.

Tienes razón, no podrías haberlo hecho y me debes una bien grande… pero de nada, lo disfrute-dijo sonriendo el zorro, habían pasado años desde que se sentía asi, y muy en el fondo sabía que era él el que debía agradecer.

Bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague?-FemFox volvió a la normalidad después de ese arranque de ternura, se acercó a Foxy seductoramente, el cual solo suspiro.

E-Ey tu!-dijo una voz de repente, era de una de las adolescentes, detrás de ella el resto de su grupo cuchicheaba.

¿Sí? ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Foxy dijo lo más educado que pudo, puede que no fueran "las almas de la fiesta" pero eran clientas.

B-bueno, solo queríamos saber si nos podíamos sacar una foto con tigo-tenía una línea de rubor en su rostro, y el celular ya en su mano.

Claro, será divertido-sonreía Foxy, la chica solo se paró al lado de foxy y ocupo su cámara frontal.

a-abrázame-dijo ella de repente

¿Qué?-

Es para la foto-

Ok… ¿asi?-Foxy había cruzado su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de la chica, la cual sonreía algo nerviosa, saco un par de fotos, luego las demás chicas siguieron el proceso, todas con cámara frontal, a veces grupales, cada foto con una actitud más relajada que la anterior, hasta incluso llegar al punto de darle un beso en las mejillas o pedían que Foxy las tomara como princesas, luego de un rato todas quedaron con suficientes fotos, cuchicheaban entre sí, justo a tiempo cuando el show de la banda termino, se escucharon silbidos, gritos y vitoreos de aclamación, fans de verdad muy… muy devotos, algunos derramaban verdaderas lágrimas de alegría, y lanzaban aviones de papel con números telefónicos, luego de que el show terminara, el grupo de devotos se movió hacia la salida, reían y se limpiaban las lágrimas.

Son muy entusiastas no cre… ¿Fox?-FemFox había desaparecido, al perecer huyo, de hecho Ballon Girl que solía rondar repartiendo globos tampoco estaba, y la tienda de Mary estaba cerrada, los niños se habían ido.

(Habitación detrás del escenario principal 1 minuto antes)

¿Hola? ¿Chicas?-FemFox se adentraba por la sala y escucho pasos.

¿Fox? ¿Para qué nos querías?-dijo Freddy, la seguía chica y Bonnie.

¿De qué hablan? Escuche que me llamaban-FemFox se veía confundida al igual que las chicas.

Dijiste que nos necesitabas aquí… te escuchamos-Bonnie comenzaba a sospechar cuando se escuchó otras voces.

¿Señor Foxy?/Muchachon-dijeron Mary y BG respectivamente.

¿Chicas? No han visto al se… a Foxy ¿verdad?-Mary miraba alrededor esperando encontrarlo.

No, él está afuera-dijo FemFox apuntando la puerta de entrada detrás de ella.

Eso es imposible, acaba de llamarme aquí- Mary sonreía.

A mí también- dijo ballon Girl.

"Click"-sonaron los seguros de las puertas.

¿Qué?-FemFox volteo e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba rígida, no se movería.

¿Foxy? ¿Esto es obra tuya?-la pirata golpeaba la puerta llamando al zorro pero nadie respondió.

 ** _Jejeje-_** se escuchó una risa en el aire, maliciosa y escalofriante, las cinco se quedaron mudas, conocían esa risa, demasiado bien… y no significaba nada bueno.

(En la sala principal, ahora)

El grupo de Fans caminaba hacia las puertas pero de pronto…

¿Saben chicos? Eh estado pensando… ¿no les gustaría llevarse un recuerdo?- el chico que dijo eso, iba a la punta del grupo y les daba la espalda.

¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cómo qué?-respondió otro fan.

Bueno… hay que buscarlo-sentencio y volteo, sonreía malvadamente y sus ojos brillaron dorado un segundo, el resto del grupo solo se quedó en silencio, pero luego sonrieron igual de desquiciados, y por un leve instante, sus ojos tuvieron un leve brillo dorado.

"no tengo un buen presentimiento"-pensó Foxy detrás de las cortinas del escenario de FemFox, tenía razón, algo horrible se acercaba, el resplandor dorado de la ira y el dolor brillaría una vez más, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Muchas gracias por leer nwn, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento la demora, pronto actualizare los otros también, además quiero dar gracias a la gente que me ha apoyado, muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 "Punto de vista"

¡Que comience la búsqueda!-grito el líder, **todos** se dispersaron, por **todos** lados, destruyeron el carro de Balloon Girl, sacando todo lo que podían, los flamantes colores quedaron suplantados por un manojo de latas y cristales rotos, Foxy no podía arriesgarse a ser visto, se escabullo por las orillas del escenario y mientras ellos intentaban derribar la puerta que daba a la sala de Mary, Foxy llego a la sala de la guardia.

¿Hola? ¿Dónde estás?... ¡!-luego de mirar mejor vio a la guardia en el suelo, estaba desmayada, cuando Foxy miro mejor había un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía desde la cabeza de la guardia y llegaba hasta una linterna, la habían golpeado, Foxy se acercó a la herida, fue en un costado de la cabeza, no se veía muy profundo, y gracias a la vista mejorada de Foxy, pudo identificar que solo era una herida superficial, no había daño craneal, la tomo como princesa.

Ella dijo que dormía por las noches así que debe…-dijo buscando con la mirada y lo encontró, había un sofá cama al fondo de la sala, no parecía mueble del recinto, seguramente lo había comprado ella.

Me sorprende lo perezosa que es-mascullo armando la cama y recostándola en ella, rompió una parte de su camisa para hacer una improvisada venda.

Ok, ahora…-dijo acercándose al tablero de cámaras, al parecer habían logrado entrar a la sala de Mary, la estaban destrozando, se peleaban entre sí para robar los peluches y recuerdos que se vendían, la caja de regalo, todo destruido, pero lo que más le afecto fue el idiota que estaba destruyendo los dibujos, se podía escuchar el bullicio y los gritos de los "fans", no parecían buscar nada en particular, era como si solo quisieran destrozarlo todo.

¡Demonios!-dijo golpeando el tablero, miro las otras cámaras, las puertas principales parecían selladas, comenzaban a entrar a la cueva del pirata… había un tipo mirando la cámara, cuando de repente.

¡Ah!-el tipo que miraba la cámara desde la cueva comenzó a correr como un loco a la sala de la guardia.

¡Ciérrate!-exclamo Foxy apretando el botón justo a tiempo, Foxy suspiraba algo agitado, entonces reviso su espalda y vio a un Fan parado estático en la otra puerta con una sonrisa escalofriante, rápidamente cerro esa puerta también.

Maldición, ¿así que esto es ser guardia?-decía mientras retrocedía, lo tenían rodeado, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Vemos… cuando el guardia quería deshacerse de nosotros hacia…-dijo y se detuvo entonces miro el tablero.

Por favor funciona, funciona-decía Foxy mientras presionaba el botón que activaba la caja de música, la cual comenzó a funcionar, aunque su sonido era algo distorsionado debido a que también había sufrido daños, aun asi, fue suficiente, Foxy sentía por los micrófonos los desesperados pasos de los humanos corriendo a la habitación donde aún quedaba algo intacto.

Eso, vamos corran-decía Foxy, rápidamente abrió la puerta para salir, pero se quedó estático, volteo a ver a la guardia, podía presionar el botón para cerrar la puerta por fuera de la sala sacando luego el brazo para que no fuera cortado… pero no sabía si la batería resistiría tanto, incluso con un generador sería difícil mantener las puertas selladas.

"volveré, lo prometo"-Foxy presiono el botón y saco el brazo, los Fans no tardarían en darse cuenta de la trampa, se movió rápido por la pizzería, esta se veía muy obscura, Foxy se movió hasta el escenario principal, según el mapa que alcanzo a ver en el cuarto de la guardia, había un cuarto detrás del, tal vez podría esconderse ahí, y con suerte las chicas estarían ahí, al perecer los Fans se habían entretenido en algo, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, hasta que llego al escenario.

¡Alguien sáquenos!-grito una voz detrás de la puerta que había a un costado de la muralla del escenario, era la voz de Freddy.

¿Freddy?-

¡Foxy!, ¿Qué paso con la pizzería?-

No lo sé, de repente desaparecieron todos, los fans comenzaron a volverse locos y destrozan todo, tranquila, las sacare de inmediato.

¡Gracias!-decía Freddy, Foxy debía romper el seguro ya que no tenia las llaves, no encontró nada más que…

Bueno… Bonnie me vas a odiar por esto-

¡Que! ¡¿Qué a… ¡No toques mi guitarra!-decía la coneja por el otro lado de la puerta atando cabos sueltos, Foxy tomo la guitarra y tomo impulso, pero justo antes.

¡Chicos! ¡La sala subterránea está abierta!-dijo un humano y se escucharon los rápidos pasos del resto.

"¿sala subterránea?, bueno por lo menos ahí no hay na… vix"-pensó y partió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo aún tenía la guitarra en la mano, para cuando llego.

¡Es mía!-gritaba un humano tomando el brazo de Vix.

¡Llegue primero! ¡Suéltala o te matare!-respondía violentamente otro jalando el otro brazo.

¡!... ¡!-Foxy no podía moverse, algo lo mantenía sujeto a ese lugar… no podía hacer nada más que ver esa carnicería.

¡Maldito puto!-uno de los dos golpeo fuertemente en la cara al otro, entonces todo estalló, todos comenzaron a meterse a la pelea, muchos tiraban el cuerpo de Vix, el primero seguía tirando el brazo, estaban tensando demasiado, Foxy lo sabía, aun así lo que vino… lo sorprendió y aterro.

"¡Crack!"-como si pasara en cámara cada vez más lenta, Foxy vio como el brazo de vix era destrozado, algunos de sus engranajes volaban por el aire, y todo se hizo mas lento, hasta que se detuvo por completo, los tornillos y luces detuvieron su marcha en pleno vuelo, las caras de felicidad de los fans se congelaron, entonces, todo comenzó a volverse unos tonos más amarillo, como si alguien pusiera un vidrio amarillo transparente delante de los ojos de Foxy, los cuerpos de los fans comenzaban a encogerse, hasta que se veían como niños, pero a Foxy eso no lo extrañó, era como un sueño, no sentía que nada fuera imposible, sentía que lo que paso fue perfectamente normal, y la creciente flama que clamaba venganza en su interior… era solo una molestia que debía desquitar, justo después de eso, la vida volvió a su velocidad habitual, las piezas y el brazo de Vix volaron por los aires, pero esta vez eran los niños que celebraban en medio de las piezas de una macabra escena.

¡Viiiiiix!-grito Foxy, los "niños" voltearon, miraban con miedo a Foxy, el cual avanzo envuelto en furia, no sentía nada más que ira, como si no existiera nada mas, comenzó a golpear a las figuras que intentaban correr, llantos y gritos se esparcieron por el subterráneo, solo quedo silencio, como dije, nada le parecía extraño a Foxy, era como un sueño, y en un sueño no notas nada raro… hasta que despiertas.

…¿Qué?...-Foxy se quedó mudo al mirar a su alrededor, los tonos amarillentos desaparecieron, y se veía una realidad muy diferente, los cuerpos de los fans estaban por toda la sala, había sangre en algunas paredes- ¿q-que?... n-no esto… no-mirándose a sí mismo se percató de sus ropas, manchadas con motas de sangre, su gancho goteaba sangre al igual que la destrozada guitarra, como si los hubiese golpeado sin piedad y hasta el cansancio, incluso podía sentir sangre y tejidos entre sus dientes.

¡NOOOOO!-decía Foxy arrodillándose tapándose los ojos.

 _Asesino_ _ **-**_ se escuchó un susurro, Foxy levanto la mirada.

¡¿?!-el zorro se sorprendió a ver a todas las otras chicas, lo apuntaban con sus dedos, y se veían furiosas.

Asesino-comenzaron a decir, aumentando cada vez más su tono, Foxy no podía hablar.

¡ASESINO ASESINO ASESINO!-gritaban las chicas, el zorro sin poder soportarlo se tapó las orejas y cerró los ojos gritando.

¡BASTAAA!-grito -…- todo se silenció, lentamente comenzó a quitarse las manos de los oídos, ya no estaban las chicas gritando, y los cuerpos de los fans seguían ahí, pero no había sangre por ningún lado y la guitarra se mantenía igual de impecable que cuando la tomó.

¿q-que pasa aquí?-decia mientras se levantaba lentamente por el temor, miro a su alrededor, Vix seguía destrozada, pero esta vez era diferente, el brazo derecho fue completamente destrozado, las piezas no podrían ensamblarse de nuevo.

… lamento no haber venido antes Vix-dijo el zorro arrodillándose.

 ** _Qué curioso… yo dije lo mismo-_** Esa era una voz nueva para Foxy, cuando busco su origen, vio como de las sombras comenzaba a salir una chica, era increíblemente parecida a Freddy, solo que su cabello era de un color oro obscuro y su atuendo tenía en amarillo todas las partes en las cuales Freddy tenia café, su rostro era muy pálido y sus ojos completamente negros excepto por iris dorados, de estos orbes se podían ver dos líneas que partían desde los parpados, parecían líneas de lágrimas, pero negras como el abismo más profundo.

¿G-golden Freddy?-decía Foxy retrocediendo un poco asustado.

 ** _Si… la misma, descuida no te hare daño… lamento las visiones, solo quería mostrarte…-_** Decía Golden, su voz era algo quebrada y parecía al borde del llanto, pero su rostro parecía tranquilo e inexpresivo.

¿Mostrarme?-Golden frunció el ceño cuando Foxy dijo eso.

 ** _La razón por la cual hice lo que hice-_** Golden retrocedió un par de metros, miraba el suelo y unas lágrimas negras caían por sus ojos- ** _esos niños… no merecían vivir después de lo que hicieron… ¡no lo merecían!-_** Grito Golden y toda la sala tembló, luego siguió llorando con las manos en los ojos.

… no querías matarlos… ¿verdad?... a esos niños-Foxy solo dijo esas palabras, Golden Freddy se destapo la cara.

 ** _Claro que quería matarlos… quería torturarlos y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron-_** Sus lágrimas no se detenía mientras gritaba, la sala completa temblaba, pero cada palabra parecía convencer a Foxy de lo contrario.

No… no querías… ¿Por qué no intentaste explicarlo?-Foxy no sentía miedo, pero sentía algo parecido, aunque no podía reconocer bien la emoción o sensación.

 **SI QUERIA, ELLAS NO ESCUCHAN, NADIE ESCUCHA-** la sala se volvía obscura y temblaba más con cada palabra- **AHORA TODAS PAGARAN, Y TU LAS VERAS!-** sus gritos atronadores resonaban en toda la sala, el miedo volvió a Foxy, Golden alzo sus brazos y con eso, los fans comenzaron a levantarse, lo poco que les quedaba de humanidad, se fue, ya no se movían como cuerpos, eran títeres y casi podías ver los hilos del titiritero, el cual con sus hilos dorados guio a todos fuera.

 **Todas lo pagaran-** decía mientras salía flotando por la puerta- **y no podrás evitarlo-** dijo y un silencio se expandió por la sala, luego de unos segundos, Foxy reacciono ante las palabras de Golden.

¡No! Espera-abrió la puerta e intento atravesar el umbral, pero una barrera luminosa no lo dejaba salir, y el tocarla…

¡AAAAHHH!-…le causaba gran dolor, salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó contra un muro.

¡Maldición!-decía mientras se levantaba con dificultad, pero sacando fuerzas del aire y de la ira, tomo una caja que tenía a la mano y la lanzo hacia la puerta.

¿Qué?-la caja atravesó sin ningún problema la barrera, entonces lo entendió, no era que hubiera una barrera, es solo que **él** no podía cruzar.

Ugh, a-ahora ¿Qué hago?-decía mientras se levantaba, no había escapatoria… no podría hacer nada… ¿o si?

Gracias por leer nyau nwn, dejen reviewsillos, planeo sacar una historia nueva de algo que nadie se espera, así que… ¡espérenla! adios y que les vaya bonito


	9. Chapter 9

Luchar

¡Demonios!-Foxy no dejaba sus esfuerzos para intentar atravesar la puerta, pero eran inútiles, no se debilitaba para nada, y el dolor era cada vez más intenso, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, no podía, había hecho una promesa.

(Con las chicas y Golden)

Las puertas comenzaban a ceder, los furiosos y poseídos humanos intentaban derribarlas, sus manos ya casi destruidas y sus brazos frágiles, habían sido selladas por dentro, por lo que Golden no podía abrirlas, pero las puertas estaban muy frágiles, debido a los intentos de las animatronicas por romperlas, estaban a punto de salir cuando los fans llegaron.

¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡No escaparan!-gritaban, pero las palabras que resonaban eran solo los pensamientos de Gold.

Sus fans siempre me dieron mala espina, pensé que porque eran obsesivos y pervertidos, pero creo que era algo mas-FemFox se alejaba de las puertas, las otras chicas también, todas estaban agrupadas en el centro de la sala con la espalda recargada en la pared.

¿Qué haremos? No podremos huir en cuanto las puertas cedan- Mary se veía preocupada, en ese preciso instante, las puertas cedieron.

Entonces no huiremos-Bonnie se veía seria al decir esas palabras, los fans entraron por montones y llenaron rápidamente toda la sala, excepto por un semicírculo alrededor de donde se encontraban las chicas, un silencio expectante se creó.

…-la respiración rápida de los fans llenaba el lugar, entonces una sombra dorada apareció por encima de todos.

Me pregunte cuando llegaría el titiritero-Dijo BG, Golden sonrió.

Ataquen-el caos estallo con esa simple palabra.

¡A ellas!-los fans avanzaban rápidamente y empujándose entre sí.

¡Ataquen!-Freddy dio un grito y un paso adelante, al igual que el resto, con un fuerte puñetazo mando a un fan (y varios detrás de él) al lado contrario de la sala, Chica los tomaba y con fuerza los lanzaba por los aires, era un espectáculo casi divertido de no ser por los gritos de dolor.

¡Siempre, los, deteste, pervertidos!-con cada palabra Bonnie daba un golpe certero en los fans, abriéndose paso entremedio de la multitud, cortando el tumulto como un cuchillo en mantequilla, certeros, rápidos y precisos, así se le describiría, la banda de la Pizzería había sido construida con gran fuerza en sus cuerpos, aunque los ingenieros jamás pensaron que para estos motivos.

…-FemFox no decía nada al luchar al otro lado de la sala, pero hacia esto fluidamente, cada movimiento era repentino y muy rápido, a veces ni siquiera miraba a donde golpeaba, pero siempre acertaba, los bocetos de diseño de FemFox se habían diseñado para que fuera veloz y perceptiva, tomo a un humano del cuello y lo lanzo al aire, el furioso fan solo dio un alarido de miedo, pero fue tomado por una cuerda negra, un hilo, uno muy grueso y fuerte, y solo podía pertenecer a un títere muy grande.

¡Retrocedan por favor! ¡No quiero dañarlos más!-Hilos negros de diferente grosor salían de sus manos y espalda, se movían intuitivamente, buscando un oponente al cual neutralizar, tomando a algunos fans y lanzándolos contra otros o golpeándolos, Mary tenía un exoesqueleto flexible y a la vez firme, esto le permitía moverse o mantenerse en pie sin importar cuanta fuerza ejerciera sobre otros objetos, y eso le permitía a su vez mover grandes pesos a la vez sin desequilibrarse o romperse, uno de esos actuales "objetos" fue lanzado a una pared cerca de donde se encontraba BG, ella había sido la última en ser creada, tenía lo más moderno y había sido fabricada como maquina industrial, o sea, para hacer grandes trabajos sin complicaciones.

¡Eres mía!-dijo un Fan que golpeo con fuerza el rostro de BG, esta ni siquiera se inmuto.

Quisieras-la chica dio un fuerte golpe al fan en el estómago, el cual había salido disparado hacia atrás no solo por la fuerza del impacto, si no por una fuerte ola de viento, BG no tenía un endoesqueleto como el resto, ella tenía una coraza muy resistente y versátil por debajo de la piel, la cual protegía un complicado laberinto de mangueras, tubos y mecanismos que controlaban la presión del aire en su interior, y podía liberar esa presión por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aunque este proceso destruía la piel sintética que se veía expuesta al viento.

¡Retrocedan humanos patéticos!-BG se adentró en el tumulto de personas, golpeando a diestra y siniestra, lanzando grandes golpes de viento por sus manos, las cuales eran muy eficaces a corto impacto, todas las animatronicas habían aprendido a usar sus cuerpos con ayuda de la misma persona que ahora quería destruirlas, por lo tanto, esa persona sabia sus debilidades.

 **Solo es cuestión de tiempo-** susurro para sí misma.

(Bodega subterránea)

Ghn, haa-Foxy se retorcía en el suelo, el dolor nunca había sido tan grande, se paraba con ayuda apoyándose en la pared, su sombrero estaba destrozado, intento seguir caminando, pero era inútil, cayó al dar el primer paso, no le quedaban energías, y el dolor pronto lo derribaría, miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo, pero solo estaba el cuerpo de Vix en el suelo.

Si tan solo pudiera repararte… si tan solo… pudieras ayudarme-miraba el cuerpo de Vix, cuando una idea apareció en su mente tan fugaz como un relámpago e igual de brillante.

(Detrás del escenario)

¿Cómo es que estos tipos se siguen levantando?-Freddy golpeaba a diestra y siniestra pero parecía que los fans se levantaban cada vez más motivados.

No tengo idea, Gold debe haberles hecho algo-Bonnie decía eso mientras repartía una seguidilla de golpes a un fan, el cual se levantó a los segundos.

 **Siempre fuiste la más lista… tienes razón Bonnie, estos humanos están influenciados por mí, aunque sus huesos sean rotos y sus cuerpos inconscientes, seguirán atacando y solo hay una manera de detenerlos… me siento caritativa ¿quieren que les diga?-** Golden flotaba por encima del caos mientras decía eso.

¡Ya cállate!-BG impulso a un humano a gran velocidad hacia Gold, la cual simplemente estiro su brazo y tomo el cuello del desafortunado.

 **Verán… yo solo puedo controlar a los vivos, así que por definición solo los puede detener…-** Luego de decir eso se escucha el tronar del cuello del fan- **La muerte** \- arrojo el cadáver del fan al suelo y este se quedó inmóvil- **ya tienen la respuesta, ¿Qué harán con ella?**

¡Jamás! ¡No somos asesinas como tú!-FemFox grito con ira esas palabras.

 **¡CALLATE!-** Dijo y entonces el suelo se partió por debajo de sus pies, FemFox alcanzo a saltar, pero cayó en un grupo de fans que la atraparon, FemFox comenzó a retorcerse sin saber qué hacer, esa era su debilidad, tenía un gran nivel de percepción, pero cuando esa percepción se sobrecargaba, la incertidumbre la invadía y comenzaba a desesperarse.

¡Foxy!-Freddy tomo un Fan y lo ocupo como escudo mientras corría a través de la multitud para salvar a Foxy, pero al llegar fue golpeada con un fierro en la espalda.

¡Agh!-cayó al suelo intentando arrastrarse, pero fue atrapada por los fans los cuales comenzaron a pisotearla, puede que la banda tuviera una fuerza superior, pero no eran tan resistentes, Bonnie cayó intentando salvar a Chica, la cual había sido alcanzada por una de las banderas que tan fervientemente los mismos fans movían en sus conciertos.

¡Maldición! ¡Mary! ¡Debemos ayudar!-BG era la única que parecía aun sin cambio aparente, aunque su uniforme estaba algo roto en las mangas y la piel sintética de sus brazos era casi inexistente.

T-Temo que… no podre seguir mucho más-Mary se veía cansada, su fuente de poder interna estaba demasiado desgastada y necesitaba enfriarse.

¡Mary!-BG intentaba llegar a Mary, pero pronto vio como era completamente cubierta por la turba de fans y ya no podía verla.

 **Solo una más…. ¿Qué se siente estar sola?-** Gold sonreía al decir esas palabras.

Tu eres experta en eso ¿y todavía no sabes lo que se siente?-BG sonreía al decir esas palabras, lamentablemente no fueron las más apropiadas.

¿ **COMO TE ATREVES?-** Golden avanzo a una velocidad impresionante a BG y la tomo del cuello, esta comenzó a retorcerse, sus mecanismos estaban fallando y no podía dejar salir aire a presión.

 **¡Maldita!-** Golden lanzo a BG a la pared con una gran fuerza, dejándola incrustada en ella.

Kgh ¿es todo lo que tienes?-BG aun sonreía con arrogancia, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, al impacto había causado una fisura en varios de sus sistemas incluyendo el de energía, pese a que lo tenía controlado, no podría recibir más golpes.

 **¡Muere!-** Golden embistió la pared, dejando a BG inconsciente, así… las cinco cayeron, pero Golden no las dejaría ir tan fácil, la noche aún era joven.

(Al rato)

Ugh-las chicas comenzaban a despertar, estaban las cinco en el escenario principal y estaban colgadas de las muñecas con unas cadenas, lo suficientemente alto como para que sus piernas no tocaran el suelo.

¿d-donde…-se preguntaba FemFox, pero reconoció todo de inmediato, comenzaba a retorcerse cuando las luces del escenario se prendieron, todas las chicas despertaron de repente y vieron su entorno, frente a ellos estaban los fans en completo silencio, pero sonreían con locura y demencia.

 **Bienvenidos, hoy daremos un espectáculo especial llamado… "parte por parte", les mostraremos como están conformadas estas animatronicas, y al final las repartiremos entre el-** Golden se veía entusiasmada, pero fue interrumpida.

¡AAAAAHH!-un alarido de dolor se escuchó en la bodega.

 **Parece que nuestro héroe aun intenta salir de la bodega, por favor un aplauso por su entusiasmo -** decía apuntando a la sala de Mary, la cual daba a la bodega, los fans aplaudieron mecánicamente.

¡Maldita! ¡La pagaras! ¡Te lo prometo!-Bonnie decía esas palabras con ira pero fue acallada con una fuerte bofetada.

 **Silencio, o mejor… ya que te gusta hablar tanto, veamos como son esos pulmones mecánicos para gritar-** luego de decir eso tomo una barra de acero - **veamos cómo se oye esto-** Gold tomo el impulso para dar un golpe pero un enorme estruendo la interrumpió, la puerta de la bodega salió disparada, atravesando la sala de Mary hasta llegar a la sala principal y barrer una fila completa de Fans.

… **no pudo… ¡revisen la sala!-** ordeno mirando por todos lados, un grupo de fans entro a la sala de Mary, pero casi un momento después salieron volando igual que la puerta de antes, entonces de la sala salió una figura encapuchada, al parecer llevaba la manta que cubría el espejo, pero debajo de ella se podía ver la chaqueta de Foxy y su gancho brillaba con la poca luz que le daba.

 **¿Cómo?... eso no importa, debiste permanecer en la bodega, tal vez hubiese tenido clemencia ¡a él!-** los humanos, obedecieron y se lanzaron sobre su objetivo el cual se los quito de encima de una sola patada circular, luego corrió rápidamente a la puerta que había destrozado y la tomo con su gancho, golpeo a un par de personas que estaban cerca y luego la lanzo con gran fuerza al escenario, directo hacia Golden, la cual se agacho para esquivarla.

 **¡¿En serio creíste que me darías?!-** exclamo ella, entonces se escuchó un sonido metálico detrás, cuando Gold volteo pudo ver a sus cinco enemigas liberadas y la puerta clavada en la parte del escenario donde antes colgaban.

Estas en problemas-decía FemFox mientras se hacía tronar las manos y avanzaba hacia Golden lentamente, el resto de las chicas se preparaba para luchar otra vez.

 **n-no, ¡aléjense!-** Golden lucia asustada, los fans comenzaban a descontrolarse, comenzaban a golpearse a sí mismos y entre ellos, comenzando a caerse, pronto solo quedaba Gold siendo encerrada entre sus enemigos.

Conoces nuestras debilidades… nosotros las tuyas, la razón por la cual no nos hablas no es por la culpa, es por miedo-decía FemFox.

Miedo a ser rechazada y repudiada-Bonnie casi escupía esas palabras.

Y tenías razón en estar asustada-BG se veía enojada.

Tal vez te hayamos perdonado que hicieras eso esos niños, aunque fue horrible-Chica se veía realmente seria.

Pero jamás te perdonaremos por lo que intentaste hacer hoy-Freddy esta colérica.

Y no perdonaremos que hayas lastimado a Foxy-Mary que usualmente estaba calmada fruncía el ceño y sus ojos destellaban odio.

 **¡Aléjense de mí!-** Gold se cubrió la cara con las manos esperando los inminentes golpes.

… ¿?-Golden lentamente miro por entremedio de sus dedos y se sorprendió, la figura que antes le había lanzado una puerta antes, ahora estaba defendiéndolo, tenía los brazos extendidos y hacia una barrera entre ella y las chicas, pero las chicas no solo estaban impresionadas, estaban realmente impactadas, sus caras de impresión no tenían precedentes.

El objetivo conocido como "Golden" ha sido neutralizado, ejecutando objetivo secundario: proteger a "Golden"-esa voz no era la de Foxy, cuando la figura encapuchada se dio vuelta, Golden pudo ver un rostro conocido, de piel pálida, y con una cabellera plateada muy larga, de la cual salían dos orejas de lobo, y sus brillantes ojos uno amarillo y uno rojo.

 **V-Vix-** Golden se quedó muda.

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan nwn espero lo hayan disfrutado


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 "Retorno"

V-vix?-Gold no podía contenerse, quería escapar, quería una explicación, pero sobre todo quería abrazar a su amiga.

V-Vix, comando completado, asegura a Gold, que no sufra daños-Una lastimera voz se acercaba por la sala de Mary, las chicas reconocieron ese manchón rojo de inmediato.

¡Foxy! (x6)- las seis animatronicas corrieron a ayudar al zorro, este se veía dañado y sumamente débil.

Veo que mi plan funciono-decía Fox pero fue interrumpido.

¡FOXY TU BRAZO!-Chica grito, cuando estuvo más visible todos vieron a Foxy, su brazo derecho no estaba, y parecía sangrar dado que el muñón que antes era su camisa estaba totalmente húmedo y escarlata, y el mismo liquido recorría su ojo tapado por el parche.

No importa es… solo un brazo-luego de eso comenzó a estornudar fuertemente- rápido… no hay tiempo para explicar, ten esta nota y dásela a la guardia, ¡no la leas! Confió en ti Bonnie, chicas, acompáñenla, los reactores ya deben haber cedido y si no fue así, las ventanas son frágiles-dijo y las chicas partieron, en cuanto se perdieron de vista, Foxy cayo de rodillas el líquido rojo no paraba de salir de su brazo, y su cara se torcía en una mueca de dolor, Gold no pudo evitar preocuparse.

¿P-por qué?-

Esa pregunta tiene muchas respuestas-dijo Foxy levantando el rostro mientras sonreía- pero si es por todo esto… Digamos que mis piezas pueden adaptarse a otros mecanismos, y no tenía tiempo para pensar ¡Kgh!-se encogió en el suelo y luego quedo boca arriba, sintió unas gotas en la mejilla.

¡¿Por qué me ayudaste?! ¡¿Por qué programaste a vix para que me ayudara?! ¡Intente matarte!-gritaba Gold mientras gotas negras caían por sus ojos, entonces sintió la mano de Foxy en su mejilla.

Todos cometemos errores G, hubo un tiempo en el cual no me importaba la vida de otros, la ira me consumía, solo por el hecho de no saber que pasaba, donde había ido mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos, lo que fue de mi vida, todo eso me cegaba a mí y a mis amigos, nos desquitábamos con todos y todo, durante años nos perdimos en el fragor de la ira y la sangre, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir así, notamos que no estábamos solos, nos teníamos los unos a los otros y nos apoyábamos, la vida ya no parecía tan mala, pese a que peleáramos y nos enojáramos, jamás dejábamos de creer y confiar, al tiempo después se unieron otros, y la banda creció y recién ahora me doy cuenta-decía mientras sonreía- que éramos una familia-Foxy aun acariciaba la mejilla de Gold.

P-pero ellas no me perdonaran-decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lo harán-

¿Pero y si- fue interrumpida.

Entonces me tienes a mí, y prometo no abandonarte-sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, entonces llegaron las chicas.

Ya entregamos la no… ta-todas quedaron viendo la escena, Foxy no retiro su mano.

Bien… ahora… debemos esperar lo mejor, Vix, culminación de programa, ejecutar-luego de esas palabras, Vix a una velocidad impresionante noqueo a las animatronicas dándoles golpes en lugares específicos, no sintieron casi ningún dolor, no más que un pequeño piquete, luego se acercó a Foxy.

Nos vemos Vix-Vix noqueo también a Foxy, luego quedo de pie en medio de la escena y se apagó, pronto serían las seis AM y Foxy esperaba que la guardia ya hubiese leído la nota.

(1 hora después 5:59)

Ugh-la guardia se levantaba mientras se presionaba la cabeza, no era un dolor desconocido para una ex fiestera como ella, pero eso no significaba que fuera soportable, mientras se levantaba con cuidado del sofá busco a tientas su escritorio, y en él unos analgésicos que guardaba en el cajón de la derecha, el dolor amaino un poco, lo suficiente como para poder abrir los ojos por completo, entonces vio un papel blanco en el escritorio, estaba doblado para ocultar su contenido y decía "URGENTE" en letras grandes y rojas, luego de leerlo, salió rápidamente de la habitación, los generadores se habían fundido hace tiempo, había más silencio que el de costumbre, entonces reviso la sala principal y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito, habían heridos por montones en la sala y en todos lados, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la escena de en medio de la sala, todos los animatronicos estaban ahí, tirados en el suelo excepto por.

¡Vix!, pero…-entonces recordó la nota, no había tiempo para investigar, si esa nota decía la verdad, debía hacer un par de llamadas.

(2 Horas después)

Había un gran cartel de "Cerrado por remodelaciones" en la puerta frontal del establecimiento y unas sombras se acercaban a la puerta, una bastante ancha y otra delgada seguida de otras sombras, al abrir la puerta esta se calló, se escuchó un "eep" proveniente de la sombra regordeta, luego lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos a través del pasillo principal.

Asi que esta es la segunda sucursal, parece decadente-el dueño de la sombra delgada pasaba el dedo por una pared y algunas cerámicas se cayeron, no había nada de feliz en su voz, al contrario.

E-em, n-no sé qué paso, ayer todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, l-la guardia-

¿Usted cree que una sola persona podría causar esto?-la voz del hombre delgado era cada vez más tensa, y las aclaraciones de garganta del ancho, más frecuentes, mientras se adentraban se notaban cada vez más fallas, entonces encontraron a una chica sentada en una silla pegada a la pared, la herida en su cabeza había vuelto a sangrar y la sangre le dibujaba una línea en la cara, parecía mucho más grave de lo que en realidad estaba, los dueños de las sombras que venían con el delgado se acercaron a la guardia, resultaron ser paramédicos.

Estoy bien, los verdaderos heridos, están más adelante, y no creo que baste con dos paramédicos… no creo que baste con un hospital entero para ser sincera-decía mientras guiaba al resto por el pasillo.

¿y tú eres…?-pregunto el delgado.

Soy la guardia-dijo mientras entraban a la sala central, los paramédicos corrieron de inmediato, ni siquiera entre los cinco sabían dónde empezar, el redondo parecía a punto de desmayarse pero la vista del hombre delgado estaba fija en el centro de la sala donde estaban todas las animatronicas, y se acercaba lentamente.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?, ¿Por qué llamaste al dueño de la franquicia?"-el jefe de la guardia estaba furioso, y susurraba con odio esas palabras.

"esta en las reglas, daños mayores a 10.000 dólares deben ser notificados al ejecutivo general"-susurro de vuelta la guardia, se había inventado esa regla, pero estaba segura de que su jefe no conocía ni una y se confirmó cuando, solo aparto su robusta cara de ella haciendo sonidos de ira.

A sí que aquí te enviaron amigo-el hombre delgado sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llego, tal vez por la noticia de que perdió 10.000 dólares, pero eso no parecía importarle, con el dorso de la mano toco la cara de Foxy, pronto la noticia del dinero ya no parecía grave.

Bueno, el local está completamente inutilizable, estará en reparaciones por unos meses, los videos de seguridad serán enviados a mi despacho, se observaran para buscar un culpable, hasta entonces adiós-dijo y camino hacia la salida.

D-disculpe señor-la guardia le hablo al hombre delgado, este volteo.

¿Qué pasara con ellos?-decía apuntando a los animatronicos, él se quedó pensando, como si no hubiese considerado nada antes.

Sería un desperdicio económico no ocuparlos… creo que, serán reparados, podríamos enviarlos a la sucursal principal, fue ampliada recientemente así que no creo que haya problema, hasta que este lugar se repare por completo-sentencio y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo.

Tengo entendido que eres guardia diurna y nocturna ¿Cuánto ganas?-

Lo normal, es decir, la cuota estándar de la compañía-

Hm, bueno, creo que serás la primera pero se te hará un contrato, trabajaras en el local principal, ve a las oficinas centrales mañana, y si… la paga será mayor-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa- y tomate el día.

M-Muchas gracias-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, junto con el hombre delgado, el administrador de la otra sucursal se quedó refunfuñando para sí mismo, aunque en el fondo (muy en el fondo (casi hasta su centro)) sabía que había tenido una gran suerte al no ser despedido, él tampoco tenía que hacer nada ahí, dejo a los paramédicos trabajando, pronto se les unirían otros, las madres y padres de los afectados se pondrían en contra nuevamente de ese "localucho vulgar" pero deberían acallar amargamente sus palabras al hacerse públicos los videos, muchos niños solo lloraron al ver que su pasatiempo favorito ya no estaría disponible.

(Al día siguiente)

La guardia estaba en las oficinas principales, vestía una blusa de color de mangas blancas negro con un corazón con cuernos de color blanco estampado en medio, también unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas de caña alta, la recibió una recepcionista de rostro amable-

Buenos días, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?-

Oh, bueno, soy la guardia de la Pizzer-

Oh, así que llego la afortunada- una voz la interrumpió y una mano toco su hombro, cuando la guardia volteo vio a una mujer vestida de ejecutiva, su rostro era amable, aunque algo estricto, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, su pelo azabache estaba tomado y unos ojos azules miraban a través de unos lentes de marco ovalado, y usaba un traje de ejecutiva, no debía sobrepasar los 24 años.

Jessica Brand ¿cierto?-la guardia asintió- sígueme.

Nos vemos-se despidió Jess de la recepcionista, llegaron a una oficina aparte.

Bueno, tengo entendido que ayer hablaste con el Sr… siempre se me olvida su nombre, no se lo digas a nadie-decía riendo, parecía buscar algo en su escritorio y lo encontró, una hoja de papel, se la presento a Jess, ella leyó con sumo cuidado, al parecer, su sueldo había aumentado (bastante, lloraba y saltaba de emoción por dentro) se habían agregado algunos seguros bastante peculiares (de vida, por desmembramiento, accidentes indirectos y directos) y otros más comunes (dental y salud) todo parecía en orden, sus horas de trabajo no cambiaron para nada.

¿Todo en orden?-pregunto la ejecutiva, Jess asintió sonriendo.

Muy bien, esto es completamente nuevo para nosotros, un guardia jamás había tenido contrato, como sea, bienvenida… o re-bienvenida jejeje- rio la chica.

(Dos días después)

Las reparaciones habían sido terminadas, se habían agregado algunas cosas a Foxy, (sorpresas) y el resto estaba en perfectas condiciones, los ingenieros se dieron cuenta de que el programa de Vix estaba cambiado pero encontraron su "alma" (así decían a los programas originales de los animatronicos, irónicamente por los rumores acerca de ellos), así que restablecieron su información, el programa restante iba a ser eliminado pero misteriosamente desapareció, supusieron que no era lo suficientemente estable como para ser permanente así que no se preocuparon, aunque la verdad fue que GF había despertado y salvo la programación a tiempo, le parecía triste eliminarla así que la almaceno, ya vería que hacía con ella.

(El gran día)

La pizzería principal acababa de cerrar, había sido ampliada enormemente y se parecía a la otra sucursal, pero era más grande, la clientela se había ido, y la nueva guardia nocturna jess ya estaba dormida gracias a sus generadores de mejor calidad compradas con su indemnización por daños físicos, pero a los demás animatronicos no les importaba, todos estaban frente a las misteriosas cajas que estaban en la habitación de repuestos la cual también se había ampliado y llegaron más repuestos de hecho, aunque estaban embalados y no se podían ver.

¿Por qué tantas cajas?-Chica, se preguntaba eso mientras abrazaba el brazo de Bonnie.

Escuche que la sucursal a la cual lo enviaron sufrió muchos daños así que enviaron a todos los animatronicos- Freddy se mantenía del brazo con Mangle, la cual se veía calmada.

¿C-creen que este enojado con nosotros?-Toy chica parecía nerviosa y Bon Bon no ayudaba mucho.

Tal vez el destruyo la otra sucursal-

No seas tonto, Foxy no es así de violento-decía Golden Freddy, aunque no con mucha confianza ya que lo había notado raro los últimos días y no sabía lo que podía pasar.

…-todos esperaban en silencio.

¿Hola?, ¿Chicas están ahí?-una voz salió de una de las cajas, era FemFox.

¿Dónde estamos?-FemBon recién se había activado, los demás estaban algo perplejos.

Ni idea, pero mi voz suena divertida en esta caja-NeoChica (la más nueva) parecía feliz.

¿Cómo quedamos inconscientes?-Mary pregunto desde otra caja.

Creo que fue idea de Foxy-BG intentaba abrir la caja, pero decidió esperar.

¿Y funciono?-FemFreddy parecía algo preocupada.

Eso espero-el corazón mecánico de todos dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Foxy, en su caja noto que ya no había palanca para salir.

"¿Cómo le hizo Fox?... o si"-pensó, entonces clavo su gancho en la puerta delantera e hizo dos cortes rápidos, formando una "X", la cual luego separo y consiguió salir.

…-todos ahogaron un grito al verlo en su nueva forma.

Hola chicos… he… he vuelto-dijo sonriendo.

¡Foxy!-dijeron todos saltando hacia el para darle un gran abrazo, Foxy estaba muy emocionado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado.

¡Chicos los extrañe mucho!-el zorro devolvió el abrazo felizmente casi llorando de la emoción.

(Las chicas permanecieron en sus cajas sin saber que hacer)

Buano gentes, me demore muuuuuuucho, pero aquí esta, admírenlo, muchas gracias por leer.

P.D: llamar a las chicas un nuevo modo debido a que ahora son como 20 animatronicos será un poco confuso así que si alguien tiene una sugerencia para que no sea tan complicado será bienvenida.

Ciao ciao mis amigos, hasta la otra.


	11. Aviso unu

Publico esto para dar un aviso, al parecer algo fallo en mi cuenta y dejare de subir la historia hasta solucionarlo, en el peor de los casos borrare la historia y la re-subiré parte por parte, arreglando tal vez alguna faltas de redaccion, por la comprensión gracias

nos vemos :3


End file.
